I pick the Blonde
by aBeautifulTragicLove
Summary: Bella Swan seems to have the perfect life in Forks but her memories are anything but perfect. The Cullens move to town and a certain blonde starts to fall for Bella. Can she win her heart? FEMSLASH! OOC/Bella/Rosalie. My first story.
1. You are so whipped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**AU. So this is my first story and I have to warn you I am not the best writer. I'm got a B in English so if it is rubbish I apologise. I just got bored and decided to try it out. It can't be too hard...right...?**

**Oh also if you want to see what my ooc characters look like in my mind, links are on my profile but I know a lot of people prefer to imagine themselves so entirely up to you guys.**

**So anyway here goes...**

_You're a disgrace to this family, you know that don't you? _

_I am so ashamed to call you my daughter! _

_Look what you made me do!_

_You killed her!_

_Blood ... Blood ... Silence..._

Bella!

_Everything was starting to violently shake. Was this an earthquake? I don't remember this being part of this memory..._

BELLAAAA!

My eyes shot open and through my foggy eyes I saw blonde wavy hair fall perfectly round her face, sparkling blue eyes searching mine frantically.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay? You were screaming out again. Are you still having that nightmare?"

My heartbeat slowed as she caressed my face, removing the lose hair that had fallen from my hair tie.

"Yeah, I haven't had it in a while. I'm okay though", I reassured her as she opened her mouth to no doubt ask again if I was okay. I put on my best dazzling smile and gently ran my fingers through her hair.

Her eyes continued to search mine with worry and sadness but after a few seconds they closed and re opened to show love and...I think it was lust.

She continued to caress my face as she climbed on top to straddle me. I pulled her face towards my own and brought her lips to mine, our lips moved with each other's easily. A few minutes later I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip begging me to grant her entrance which I happily gave in to. Our tongues battled for dominance which I won surprisingly. Our kiss became more heated and our hands where touching each other everywhere just trying to get closer to each other. Just as her hand began to make its way up my shirt my phone starts to ring...

_I like big buts and I cannot lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in _

_With an iddy bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung_

_Wanna pull out the tough_

'_Cause you notice that butt was stuffed..._

"I'm going to KILL Mark, I swear!" I yelled, as Hannah climbed off me to grab my phone of my desk. She checked the caller ID. "Guess who?" She smirked as she passed the one to me while signalling that she was going to go take a shower.

"You're dead, Mark!"

"Good morning to you too sunshine".

"You changed my ringtone again, and you interrupted me"

"I couldn't resist. I had just heard it on _Friends _last night and had to download it. I saw the perfect opportunity for getting you back for changing mine to _I'll make love to you_ by _Boys II Men_! And what were you doing then huh?"

I heard him start to laugh but then disguised it with a cough.

"Yes if you must know, you interrupted Hannah and me. So we are even now then? Enough with the changing of the ringtones?"

"Yes, yes okay we will call a truce. Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted I actually called to ask if you were still picking me up but obviously you are somewhat preoccupied."

"Actually I am still picking you up. Hannah is in the middle of getting ready as we speak so if you let me off this phone I can too" I snapped playfully, he knew I was joking.

"Okay, okay no need to get you panties in a twist...Oh wait you are probably commando at the moment aren't you seeing as I interrupted something." I can just picture him raising one eyebrow and wearing the biggest grin.

"Mark I am not going to give you more ammo to tease Hannah and I at school. Now I have got to go have a shower so..."

"Together?" Mark interrupted.

"BYE Mark!" I quickly ended the call and jumped out of bed. As soon as I grabbed my clothes I was wearing for that day and a fresh towel I walked to the bathroom just as Hannah was stepping out. I groaned and pouted hoping I was actually going to join her. She smiled sweetly, leaned forward and sucked on my bottom lip. She pecked my lips once more and walked passed me to my room.

"TEASE!" I yelled to her. As I made my way into the bathroom I heard her soft laughter echo through the door as I closed it. _Beautiful._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

I finished in the bathroom and dressed in some black skinny jeans, red check shirt and black converse. I walked downstairs to be greeted by Hannah at the bottom holding a glass of orange juice in one hand and a granola bar in the other. Her blonde hair cascaded perfectly round her face and fell over the front of her shoulders. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, white converse and my purple and white check shirt. She looked hot. I love it when she wears my shirts.

I smiled lovingly to her as I gave her a quick peck on the lips and took the juice and bar from her. I drank the juice and put the bar in my school bag. We both walked out the front door to my car, my baby. The last thing _he_ gave me. My _Bentley supersports convertible, _the last thing Charlie gave me. Well on paper he is technically my dad but I will never refer to him as that again. So I call him Charlie. Charlie's parents, my grandparents were very wealthy people and when they died, Charlie got the lot seeing as he was an only child. So he bought me a car. Well I'm not complaining but I hate the fact that every time I look at it or drive it I see his disgusting mug.

As soon as I got to my car I heard Hannah whine "Baby..." She was wearing the most adorable pout and pleading eyes. She definitely wants something and I think I know exactly what. I am not giving in.

"Yes sweetheart?" Silence...She just stood there looking into my eyes.

"Hannah, I know you want something, now what is it?" I tried to be serious but she just looked to damn cute.

"Can I pretty, pretty please driveyourcartoschool?" She said the last part so quickly that normally I would have had to ask her to repeat it but I already knew she would say it. She stuck her bottom lip out even further and looked at me from underneath her eyelashes. Damn it!

Okay don't give in, just say no, it's so easy, only one word.

No. _There you go_

No. _Okay good, now just say it out loud. No one drives your car._

No. _Do it! She can't read your mind!_

"Okay" I mumbled as I handed her the keys and climbed in the passenger seat.

_You are so whipped. What a pussy._

Once we were both buckled in she leant over and pecked my cheek. "Thanks" She squealed out. Her face was now its normal self again.

_Oh yeah she knew what she was doing to you. She knows she has you wrapped around her finger. You're screwed._

I smiled at her and said "Your welcome, but if you hurt it I will break up with you."

_Who are you kidding?_

She laughed, looked over to me, her eyes full of mirth

"Anything you say babe" Her mouth turned up in a smirk.

She knew I could never do that. Even if she wrapped it round a street lamp I couldn't. I am definitely whipped. Shit.

**Next Chapter we meet the Cullens.**


	2. My car is so much better

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. Obviously *Rolls eyes***

**Thanks for the reviews I got for the first chapter. I wasn't expecting people to be so nice. I thought everyone was gonna say STOP! ITS TERRIBLE! Lmao. Oh well I better not speak too soon. Here's chapter two... **

We drove into the parking lot 1 minute before school started I might add because of the slow pace Hannah drove. I mean I know I told her to be careful but that was just snail pace.

She parked into a spot next to a silver Volvo and a red convertible. Whoever drives the convertible has got taste. Nice. They must belong to the new kids starting today; I heard they were really wealthy people. As if reading my mind, Mark interrupted my thoughts from the back seat.

"Wow, them Cullen kids must have rich parents. These cars are even nicer than yours, Bell!"

_Excited much_

"Gee, thanks Mark, I will remember that next time you ask to drive my car, which is so much better than theirs, thank you very much" I glared at him as we all stepped out of the car.

_Well it's definitely better than the Volvo anyway._

"Yeah well it's not like you have ever let me drive it. You always say that it's your baby and you don't want anyone to crash it."

_Well that's understandable right._

"Yet oh look, Hannah has just driven it to school today". He pouted. Ha-ha nice try, only Hannah can get away with that.

"Sorry Mark, but seriously who can resist that face?" I signalled him to look at Hannah's face who was now wearing her infamous pout. Mark just huffed and began to walk inside as the warning bell rang.

Hannah giggled "Aw Mark don't be like that" she shouted. We both broke out into a fit of giggles as he turned back to us with a big grin plastered on his face. He could never be mad at us for too long, if ever at all.

The three of us made our way to class. Unfortunately, Hannah and I only had last period together which was gym, oh joy. Fortunately Mark and I had every lesson together today except gym so I gave Hanna a peck on the lips and we went our own way to class. So I got to spend most of my day with my second favourite person. Mark and I made it to Biology a minute late which the teacher wasn't too bothered about seeing as she loved us. Most teachers loved us. Which was surprising since we were probably the worst behaved out of all our friends. Apart we aren't too bad but together all hell breaks loose. The chance of us staying quiet for more than two minutes was highly unlikely. Mark and I had been best friends since I was 9 and he was 10, he was like my big brother.

As soon as the teacher acknowledged us she nodded and quietly asked for us to make our way to our seats. She continued talking to the class but I was too busy giving all my attention to the two students at the back of the class at the desk next to mine.

They were both like models, they were inhumanly beautiful. The boy had wavy, honey blond hair which came to just below his ears. He was pale white which wouldn't surprise me since they did move from Alaska, or so I heard.

_Now they choose to move to Forks? Must like it cold._

What was most striking about his appearance were his eyes. They were golden brown which I now noticed was the same colour as the girl sitting next to him. She was tiny, like a pixie. She had pale white skin also, and black spiky hair.

"Okay class, we have two new students joining us today so I expect you to all be welcoming, okay?" Miss Parker asked the class.

Everyone chorused a yes and she nodded. Her attention directed towards the new students again.

_Uh oh. This is the part every new student dreads, introductions._

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves, tell us a bit about yourselves?" She asked politely. Inside she must be laughing at how uncomfortable she was making them feel.

Surprisingly they both stood up looking confident. You could tell the boy was uncomfortable though as he had a pained expression, but his eyes showed confidence. The girl however had a joyous expression on her face.

"I'm Jasper Hale, ma'am. I just moved here from Alaska with my family." Wow polite, sounds Texan too.

"I'm Alice Cullen" She squealed. Wow she's cheerful. Too cheerful for a Monday morning.

"What subject is your favourite?" She looked between Jasper and Alice, daring them to say something other than Biology.

"Art!" Alice squeaked. Her eyes glanced across the room and brightened when they locked with mine. She almost looked excited. She looked back to the teacher again as Jasper cleared his throat to speak.

"My passion is history, ma'am. I hope to study it at college next year." Jasper said.

"Well I hope that all works out for the both of you." She smiled but you could see in her eyes she wishes someone would like Biology. Yeah ha-ha fat chance.

The rest of the class went by quite quickly. Mark and I spoke quietly throughout the whole class but managed to finish the work which I was happy about. I was getting anxious to leave though as I could feel Jasper and Alice's eyes burning into the side of my face. You would think that when I actually turned to look at them, they would look away but they didn't. Alice kept looking at me like she wanted to run at me in slow motion and hug me. She was way too happy. Maybe she was on drugs. She did have dark rings under her eyes. In fact they both did. Hmm. Jasper looked in pain though. His lips were set in a tight line like her was holding his breath.

The bell rang to signal the end of class so Mark and I made out way to the next classes. In every class before lunch we had another few new students in each of them. In English there was Edward and Alice again, Math was Tanya and Edward and in Art there was just Alice. I heard there were 6 Cullen/ Hales altogether. I had yet to meet 3 of them so far. Well not so much meet as they don't seem to talk to anyone outside of their family. Mind you it's only their first day so...

They all had the same pale white skin, golden orbs and were all the most beautiful people I have ever saw. I mean I can understand them all having pale skin because they were in Alaska but having the same eyes and facial features is just weird considering their all adopted.

Oh well not my business.

After Art Mark and I made our way to the cafeteria where we met out friends and I found Hanna waiting for me at the entrance. She kissed my cheek and we made our way to our regular table hand in hand. Already at our table were Mark, Angela, Tyler, Jessica, Victoria, Eric, Riley and Ben. Everyone said a quick 'hey' as we sat down.

"Have you two seen them?" Jessica squealed. Wow she could give Alice a run for her money in the overly cheery department.

"Seen who?" Hannah asked with a hint of annoyance. She hated Jessica with a passion. She said to me the only reason she puts up with her is because she is friends with Angela. We like Angela a lot, she was the most mature out of all of us and a really good friend.

"The Cullen boys of course. I think I prefer Edward the best. He is yummy" She smiled.

I heard someone clear their throat to my left, to see a very angry looking Mike Newton.

"Oh you know I love you Mikey. I was just saying." Yeah Jessica there is no getting out of it. You said yummy.

She kissed his cheek which seemed to make him lose the frown. He looked off to his right and when I looked to see what caught his interest I saw the Cullen's sit down at an empty table. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped to stare at them for a few seconds. As soon as everyone went back to their previous activities Hannah spoke.

"Anyway Jessica, why would we" motioning to herself and me, "be interested in the Cullen _boys _when the _girls_ are not too sore on the eyes. I mean have you seen them." She began to stare at the table until I got in her eye line.

"Erm excuse me but the only girl you should be staring at is me." I raised my eyebrows, my lips twitching up at the corners threatening to give away my serious face.

"Ahh but you did say to me once, you can look but not touch." Now she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I know but you don't have to do it right next to me." I pouted looking down at the table. Ha-ha see how you like it. I looked out of the corner of her eye to see her eyebrows drop and a small smile on her lips. She started to caress my cheek and then lifted my face to hers.

"Baby, you know I only have eyes for you" She dropped her hand to entwine it with mine and kissed my cheek. She gave me a big smile which I returned. She then laid her head on my shoulder, her lips next to my ear.

"Are you telling me now though, that you wouldn't want any of them girls over there if you weren't with me?" She whispered in my ear.

I turned around to the table the new students sat at. Edward had his arm around Tanya, she was beautiful but not someone I would go up to in a club and ask to dance. She had long, wavy red hair and the same pale white skin and golden eyes as the others. Seriously what is up with the eyes? They are all supposed to be adopted. I then moved around the table to see the little pixie looking into the eyes of Jasper. Next to them was a big, burly guy who looked a lot older than the rest, I was guessing was Emmet. He had short black hair with the same eyes; he looked pretty intimidating but still beautiful. He looked like he was having a conversation with the blonde next to him. I did like blondes. She was beautiful too of course. I guessed she was Kate as I heard someone mention that she was with Emmet.

My eyes reached the final person sitting at the table... _Rosalie_ ...My breath hitched when I saw her. She was definitely the most beautiful of them all. She looked like the women you see on the front of sports illustrated magazines, but even more beautiful. She had light blonde hair that cascaded down her back, the same golden eyes as her family but they seem even more beautiful, they shined so brightly. Her skin was pale white, it looked smooth. _I wonder if it felt smooth?_

_Whoa! Okay you need to look away. Hannah asked you to have a quick look not drool over them and especially wonder what it would be like to touch one of them. Bad Bella!_

I went to turn away, reluctantly I might add when the statuesque blonde turned and locked her golden orbs with my chocolate ones. She looked like she was staring into my soul. She looked confused and conflicted, but as soon as she looked, she turned back to her family.

I turned away too and everyone at our table seemed to be oblivious to what happened. Hannah looked questioningly to me for a moment but then just shrugged and laid her head back on my shoulder.

"Well..." She whispered, again in my ear.

_What should I say? Should I tell the truth and say that the girl on the end was unbelievably beautiful and hot and sexy and...Okay I need to stop...and maybe I need a cold shower too. _

_I need to lie._

"Nope, as you said my eyes are only for you." I felt her smile against my cheek and she kissed my temple. I turned my head once more to the Cullen table to find them all staring at me. I couldn't read any of their expressions except for two.

Alice wore the biggest grin yet.

Rosalie was glaring at me. She looked like she wanted to come over and slap me.

However I noticed after a few seconds that her eyes weren't on me, they were looking past me to Hannah.

Huh.

**Please Review. I like to know what people thought of it and hear any criticism as it can help me improve. Thanks :D**

**Next chapter we finally see more Rosalie.**


	3. Friendly game of dodgeball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Do I have to write this on every single chapter?**

**Okay this chapter isn't as long but I wanted to bring more Rosalie into the story. The next chapter will hopefully be entirely Bella and Rosalie. **

Gym...What idiot decided exercising till you want to throw up is fun? I mean I am not bad at sports, I'm actually quite good, but I just can't be bothered with it.

Hannah and I made our way to the locker room to change. Once inside I noticed Rosalie already in there, down to her underwear.

Fuck My Life.

Before I could only imagine what Rosalie would look like without her clothes on, which might I add had been on my mind all day, but now there was no need. At least before I could pretend that she had an ugly body, covered in warts and boils but no she was a thousand times more perfect than I thought.

My eyes started at her feet, made their way up her long pale white legs, her black lace panties, her slender pale stomach, perfect breasts, which looked like they were sculpted by a god, covered in a matching black lace bra, my eyes then reached her face, her pale plump lips, her perfectly sculpted nose and then finally her golden eyes. Which I now realised were staring right into my own. She had her eyebrows raised and her mouth formed a smirk. I quickly averted my eyes to the ground and felt my cheeks burning.

_Wow she must think I'm a pervert._

_And what are you doing, you have a girlfriend?_

_Right I have a girlfriend, Rosalie._

_No, no her name is Hannah!_

_Right._

Speaking of Hannah, I made my way over to where she was standing expecting to find a very pissed of women, but when I looked up her eyes were full of amusement.

I started to change when I felt Hannah's lips brush over my ear. I thought I heard a slight growl from behind me but brushed it off.

"See, I knew you thought the Cullen girls were hot," She giggled quietly, "What is it with you and blondes, eh?" She continued giggling to herself as she leaned away and continued to change. She looked at me expectantly.

_Oh my God was I supposed to answer her? What should I say?_

_Why am I nervous? I should just tell the truth, we always joke around and tell each other who we think is hot when we are at clubs._

I finished changing, looked to her and whispered, "I know right, maybe I'm with the wrong one." I winked and ran off into the gymnasium.

I heard her mock gasp and turned to find her running after me. "You better get back here right now, missy, and take that back!"

She continued to chase me until the teacher blew his whistle. She finally caught up to me and put her arms around my waist. "Take it back." She whispered into my ear.

I turned my head to look her in her sparkling blue eyes. "Always." I smiled at her and she held me to her tightly with her head resting on my shoulder. I looked around to once again see Rosalie looking my way again. She was however glaring at Hannah. _What had Hannah done to upset her?_ She then looked directly into my eyes, she looked sad. I just wanted to go over to there and hug her. I turned away quickly and held Hannah's hands which were wrapped around me. I really need to stop thinking about Rosalie this way. I love Hannah.

"Right class, today I am going to put you into two teams and we are going to play a little friendly game of dodge ball." He smiled and motioned for us to all stand in front so he could pick the teams. The words friendly and dodgeball do not make sense when said in the same sentence. Someone always gets hurt.

"Okay, if I call your name I want you to go and stand on the other side of the centre line." He looked to the list of students he had written down on the paper in his hand.

"Okay Jessica, Mike, Riley, Hannah, Lauren, Sarah, Katie, Tyler..." Unfortunately I wasn't on that team. The up side though was that I was on the opposite side to Lauren, who I hate, so it gives me a reason to smack her in the face with a ball. I smiled at that thought but as soon as it came it dropped as I realised who would be on my team. Rosalie...

I turned to face her and she was in position to my left waiting for the game to start. She turned, sensing my eyes on her and gave me a small smile which I returned. _Huh just Hannah she hates then._

The coach blew his whistle and all the boys on my team ran for a ball. _Fuck that_. I ducked and dodged all the balls thrown in my direction and when one landed near my feet I saw the perfect opportunity to cause some damage to Lauren's face. I picked it up and looked for my target. She seemed to sense my eyes on her and she looked at me, then to the ball and gasped. _Thats right bitch you better be scared!_

She then narrowed her eyes and ordered Tyler to give her a ball, which of course he agreed to._ Pussy_.

I lifted the ball aimed it at her and ran to the line ready to throw it. Of course God was not on my side today and I slipped and fell on my ass. _Typical._ I dropped the ball which rolled over to the opposite side. I then heard Lauren and her bitch friend Sarah laugh. Lauren then came right up to the line in front of where I was sitting and threw the ball full force into my face. Ouch! I fell onto my side clutching my face and looked up to see another ball flying towards my face with Laurens arm raised. I closed my eyes ready for more pain when I heard a growl and a gust of wind blew in front of me. I looked up to see Rosalie standing protectively in front of me with the ball in her hands. She looked as if she was shaking in anger and threw the ball back at Lauren, right in her face. _Victory! _She fell to the floor and started to cry while clutching her face_._ Rosalie turned around and held her hand out for me. I then heard a whistle and noticed the teacher staring angrily in our direction. I took Rosalie's hand, which was freezing cold by the way and she pulled me up. I gasped as I felt a tingling sensation run up through my fingers and up my arm. I looked to her shocked eyes staring at our hands. She looked into my eyes, searching to probably see if I felt it too and then dropped her hand to her side quickly.

The teacher marched over to where we were both standing. You know them cartoons you see where their faces are bright red and have smoke coming out of their ears and in the background it sounds like a train. Yeah well thats how pissed off he looked right now.

"I saw that Miss Hale and I know that was on purpose, I order you to 1 hour detention after school." He shouted in her face.

_How rude._

She however didn't move an inch and just nodded in acknowledgement.I couldn't let her take the blame for this. It was my fault; I did throw the ball first.

"Sir, this wasn't Rosalie's fault, I threw the ball at Lauren first, but she threw one back which hit me, look." I motioned to my face which was probably red raw right now.

He obviously took no notice of this and said, "Fine, you also have an hour detention too."

WHAT!

"Sir, what about Lauren, isn't she going to be punished?" I asked.

"I think that bruise forming on her face is punishment enough, don't you Miss Swan?" He huffed and walked away to tend to Lauren.

"Great." I muttered under my breath.

"You didn't have to do that you know?"

Wow, her voice sounds angelic. Of course, why wouldn't a Goddess have a beautiful voice too? Is there anything about this girl that isn't perfect?

I looked up from under my eyelashes and gasped at how close her face was to mine.

"I... I'm sssorry?" Great now I can't even form a sentence around her. I have never stuttered in my life. I have always been confident, what is this girl doing to me?

"You didn't have to admit to starting it. I would have happily taken the punishment myself." She said in her musical voice. She could read out the dictionary and still make me want to say 'once more' like a child did after a bed time story.

Okay confidence; show her you're not the babbling idiot you've made yourself out to be.

"It... it's okay. It will give me a chance to get to know my saviour." I winked.

_Go me. See there's the Bella we all know and love. _

**I wanted to ask you guys if you would like to see Rosalie's point of view soon or would you prefer me to keep it as Bella's POV?**

**Please Review: D**

**Next chapter: Detention...**


	4. Detention with a Goddess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, they really mean a lot. The next chapter will be Rosalie's POV as some of you have requested it. Thanks again :D**

After walking away from Rosalie, who I had just realised I had flirted with which was probably not the best plan I had, I dragged Hannah away from Lauren, who she was shouting abuse at. She was always so protective of me, ever since we met and especially after what happened with...nope not even going to go there, don't need to think about that right now.

Everyone got changed and I stepped out of the locker room and bumped straight into a wall...or a door...wait no it was Rosalie. _Wow she is solid._

"I'm so sorry; I swear I'm not normally this clumsy." What a day, and I have already embarrassed myself twice in front of this Goddess.

"It's no trouble at all." She smiled and I just gawped at her like a freak. I felt Hannah slide her hand into mine and squeeze it tightly.

"Are you okay?" She said quietly. I snapped out of my trance and looked to her.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" I said defensively. Before I could allow her to answer I looked towards Rosalie again, "You want to get going?" She nodded and turned and started walking.

_Ah that's cute, she don't know the way._

"Hey!" I grabbed her arm. Tingles once again shooting through my fingers and arm, "It's this way." I motioned down the opposite corridor. She nodded and smiled, embarrassed.

_Ah she is adorable. _

_Will you stop it seriously, feel that hand entwined with yours? _

_I squeezed Hannah's hand. _

_Yeah see that is your girlfriend, who you love._

_Right_

I turned to Hannah and handed her the keys to my car. I looked sternly at her "Be careful." She nodded quickly, kissed my lips and ran off.

_Oh that's nice_

I turned back to Rosalie who was glaring after Hannah. _Seriously what has she done?_ Rosalie turned back to me and quickly hid her annoyance with a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

We began to walk in a comfortable silence. Once inside the classroom we sat at separate desks, teacher's orders.

"Okay you two, do whatever work you have outstanding. You know the drill, Bella. I will be in the classroom just across the hall, so no funny business." He looked straight me when he said the last part. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

Okay when I said all teachers loved me, that excludes the gym teacher and Mr Hurley who has the most exciting job of all; to sit and watch over the people with detention.

Mr Hurley left the room, oh but not without turning and giving me a quick glare. _Ass!_

I sighed and leaned back in my chair to lean my head on the back wall. I closed my eyes which is my normal routine in detention. Have a quick nap.

"Thought you wanted to get to know your saviour?" I jumped at the sound of her angelic voice and opened my eyes to see her smirking at me. "Or if you would rather sleep then that's fine too."

"No, no I do want to get to know you. I can sleep through my next detention." I smiled at her and sat up.

"Are you a regular visitor to this room then?" She asked.

"I'm not regular; it's mostly when I am near _Lauren_." I said her name in digust and clenched my fists.

"And here I was under the impression that you got detention on purpose because of your secret love for Mr Hurley." I laughed and she joined in soon after. It was literally like music to my ears. I could listen to her all day.

"Well there's that too of course."

"Why do you and Lauren hate each other so much? You were both glaring at each well before the ball incident. If you don't mind me asking of course." She asked politely.

As polite as she is and as hard as it was to say no to her, I really didn't want to go through telling her.

Wait. Did she just say she saw us glaring at each other all through the game? Does that mean she was watching me?

Focus. She was probably just looking to see if you were staring at her like a pervert again everytime she bent down to pick up a ball.

Yeah that makes more sense.

"We just have a bit of history that's all." She nodded her head as if to tell me to continue.

I sighed. "Long story short, we used to go out when we were younger, and things turned a bit sour, for me anyway." She looked at me sadly but sighed in defeat when she realised I wasn't going to expand on what I just said.

"Anyway, I thought it was me who was supposed to be getting to know you?" I raised my eyebrows and she nodded.

"Okay go ahead."

"So where did you grow up, or did you live in Alaska before you were adopted?" Lame question but I couldn't think of anything that wasn't to do with all of her adopted siblings having the same eyes, skin colour and inhuman beauty.

"I grew up in Rochester, New York with my mother, father, my twin brother Jasper, and two younger brothers. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme and lived in Alaska for four years until Carlisle got an offer as a doctor here in Forks." She sighed.

I wonder what happened to her real family. Should I ask or is that too personal? However as if reading my mind she said, "They died in a fire in our home. Jasper and I are the only ones who made it out safely."

It's weird how she just came out and said it. Shouldn't she have been a bit more reluctant and upset?

"Oh I'm so sorry." I looked at her sadly.

"It's okay; it was a long time ago. My new family have made things a lot easier for me. I don't what I would do without them now." She smiled. I decided to change to a lighter topic.

"Tell me a bit about your siblings."

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Well the first person Carlisle and Esme adopted was Edward who grew up in Chicago, Illinois, he loves music, especially piano, he can be very stubborn and a bit over protective at times but he really cares for all of us. Then there was Tanya and Kate who were next and originally from Alaska. Tanya who Edward fell for pretty quickly, is very similar to Edward personality wise, she can take a while to warm up to people which is a bit like me I suppose. However she can be very playful and often gets up to mischief with Emmet. Kate is Tanya's older sister. She is very strong minded and is the most protective out of all of us of her family. . Emmet who is originally from Gatlinburg, Tennessee was the next to be adopted. He fell in love with Kate very soon after they met. He may be big and look scary but he is very affectionate. He loves to squish people in big bear hugs, video games and wrestling with his brothers. He and Tanya are the pranksters of the family. Alice was the next to be adopted where they found her in Biloxi, Mississippi. As I'm sure you have already noticed she is the most energetic, happy person of my family." She smiled at this and I nodded. "She is full of life and loves anything artistic, fashion, singing and parties. She is a very caring but can often be very stubborn; she has to always get her own way. Finally there was Jasper and me. Jasper fell for Alice the moment they met. He is a real gentlemen and once again very protective of all of us, Alice and I especially. He loves History, video games and wrestling with Emmet and Edward."

"How come Jasper has a Texan accent, I thought you said you were from New York?" I blurted out without thinking.

She looked as if she was a deer caught in headlights. Her mouth was opened in shock and her eyes wide. She quickly composed herself a few moments later and said, "Jasper went to boarding school in Texas so her picked it up from there and hasn't managed to get rid of it. Alice seems to like it though/ She calls him her 'southern gentleman'. He had gotten himself expelled from my school for one too many fights. He may seem like a calm person but he can lose his temper very quickly, especially if someone he cares about it being hurt." She looked very pleased with herself as if she had just thought of that answer on the spot.

"Have you got any siblings?" She asked.

"Yes...No...Well I mean I did have a sister." I looked down, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Did?" I looked up to find her questioning eyes burning into my own.

"Well, yes. She went missing when she was 12." I whispered. I dropped my head and squeezed by eyes shut to try to keep the tears at bay. I hadn't thought about her in a while.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I looked up to see her looking at me sadly.

"It's okay; I asked you, it's only fair." I tried to smile but with the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over it was pointless. She got up out of her seat and pulled the chair out next to me so she could sit. As soon as she put her arm around my shoulder, the tears spilt over the edge. I rested my head on her chest and tried to breathe normally so I could calm down.

She smelt amazing, like chocolate. She felt hard as rock to hug but it wasn't uncomfortable, I wanted to stay in her arms forever. _Whoa!_ My tears disappeared pretty quickly after that thought and I leaned away slightly wiping my eyes being careful not to smudge my mascara. She looked at me sadly but I gave her a smile which this time I was able to pull off.

"Sorry about that, I just haven't talked about her in a while."

She shook her head and looked sternly at me. "You need to stop apologising so much, it's okay to cry."

"I know but I hardly know you and I've just started crying on your shoulder." I laughed nervously. God this is embarrassing. I could already feel by face turning red. One of my worst traits is blushing

"Hey," She soothed, "It's okay. Look why don't we ask some lighter questions, less personal?" She dazzled me with another smile and I nodded.

"Okay Rosalie, what do you like doing in you free time?"

"Call me Rose, please. Rosalie makes me feel old?" She laughed her musical laugh which I chose to just listen to instead of joining her and offered her a smile and nodded.

"I love music, my specialty being the piano. I could sit and play it all day and never get bored. I also love cars..."

"Really?" I asked in shock.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, why is that so shocking?"

"I...I just didn't picture you as the type of person to be into cars is all." She laughed and raised her eyebrows.

"Why? Just because I'm blonde and girly I can't like something other than shopping?" She mock glared at me.

_Whoops._ "No, I didn't mean it like that I...I just meant that..."

"Relax Bella, I was joking. People often make that judgement of me. But yes, I love cars. I can take an engine apart and rebuild within a few hours." _Wow_. She is like a guys dream girl. In fact she is anyone's dream girl.

She laughed and I realised I was staring at her with my mouth opening and closing like a fish. I quickly closed it and smiled at her in awe.

"Wow, that's amazing. So I'm guessing one of them two flashy cars in the lot belongs to you?" I questioned.

She nodded, "Yes, can you guess which one though?"

Well I can't see her driving the boring Volvo.

"The Convertible, definitely." Her smile widened.

"How did you know?"

"I just can't see you driving something so simple, especially a boring silver car too. Something bright seems more you style."

"Who do you think drives the Volvo?" She raised her eyebrows.

Okay well it's definitely not Alice; she would have something a lot more perky and colourful.

I don't really know any of the other's personalities but Edward or Jasper seems the likely choice.

"I would say Edward or Jasper...okay I guess Edward."

"Yep you're absolutely right. You're good."

"I try." I smiled and she giggled. She opened her mouth to reply when Mr Hurley walked in and gave me a stern look.

_What? Seriously I wasn't the only one talking._

I looked at the clock and noticed we had been here an hour already.

"You two may leave now, though I do hope you used your time productively Miss Swan? Mr Hurley stated. "Miss Hale I do hope _she _wasn't too distacting, she tends to lead a lot of students astray."

_Why is it always me eh? Was I the only one speaking? Erm...let me think...no! Asshole!_

I opened my mouth to tell him exactly just this when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sir, it wasn't just Bella, I was talking too so I suggest you stop blaming everything on her." Rosalie scolded. She actually sounded quite intimidating. I looked up to see her eye's completely black. Correction she looks intimidating.

W_ait, her eyes aren't usually black, they're not evenly remotely dark, their golden. i think I would remember seeing as I can't stop thinking about them. So her eye's just randomly change colour when she is angry. Well that's normal..._

Mr Hurley looked quite surprised that she had spoken to him like that, I imagined he would do what any teacher would do that had talked to them like that and punish them but he didn't. He looked afraid.

"Of course Miss Hale, how very rude of me, Bella I do apologise." He looked to me, silently begging me to accept so he wouldn't have to be glared at by Rose any more.

I should make him suffer. But even I am afraid, not of Rose, but of what she may do to him if we don't leave soon.

"No problem sir, just make sure it doesn't happen again." I put my hand on the small of Rose's back and felt her relax under my touch. I guided her out of the classroom and smirked at Mr Hurley on the way.

_That felt good. I'm going to pay for it next time I'm on my own in here though._

When I looked up to Rose's face as we walked out the school to the parking lot I noticed her eyes were now a dark golden colour. I looked straight ahead to realise I gave Hannah the keys to my car.

_Great idea, now you're going to have to walk. _

As if my day could get any worse, it started to rain. _Typical!_

"Thanks Rose, for sticking up for me in there...and the whole Lauren thing." I looked to her and smiled. She returned the smile, nodded and headed to her car.

I started to make my way out of the lot as the rain started to get even heavier.

"Hey Bella, you need a ride?" I almost didn't hear her over the rain. I turned to see her holding the passenger door open. I nodded and ran over, mumbled a quick thanks and got it.

After I gave her directions to my house we sat in a comfortable silence.

_Why is it so comfortable with her, I normally hate meeting new people and have awkward conversations with them for at least a few weeks?_

"Just over there on the left." I said. She pulled over in front of my house.

"Is that your car?" She pointed to the convertible in my drive.

"Yeah, you like?" I smirked and raised my eyebrows.

She looked shocked and grinned. "It's awesome, why didn't you say you are into cars too?"

"Well I'm not really, I mean I like cars and can name the make and model of any one I see but I can't take them apart and fix them like you can."

"Yeah, but still... how can you even afford a car like that?"

We are definitely not going into that.

"I had nice grandparents." I smiled and she raised her eyebrows.

"Nice? Nice? Nice grandparents knit their grandchildren ugly sweaters and buy them boiled sweets, not buy them a car that is around $300,000!" She whisper shouted.

"...I guess I was their favourite." I gave her a big grin but she still wasn't buying it. I sighed, "Okay they were very wealthy people, my grandfather owned his own car company and before he passed away he told Charlie to give me that on my 16th birthday." I pointed to my baby.

She nodded, still looking like she couldn't believe I had such a nice car. Then she looked confused. "Charlie?" Oh damn it.

"Yeah he's...he's...my _father_." I spat out the last part. Before she could question any futher I opened the passenger door.

"I have to go, thanks for the ride Rose." I heard her mumble a quick 'No problem' and I shut the door. She sped off down the road and I waved after her looking like an drenched rat in the rain.

_Idiot._

**Please Review :D**


	5. My what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Couldn't login all of yesterday as the site was having problems...again. **

**Thanks for all your reviews, means a lot. :D**

**Rose POV**

What is happening? One minute I am Rosalie Hale, the cold hearted bitch who doesn't really care for anyone outside of her family especially measly little humans, and now I am being nice to one, comforting one and offering her a ride home. And smiling! I haven't smiled without effort for decades. Even Emmet's jokes aren't amusing anymore. This girl, this beautiful, brown eyed girl has stepped into my life, or rather I have stepped into hers, and she has changed my whole image, my whole outlook on life. I am able to smile around her, laugh, be myself. As soon as I saw her, the world around me just stopped, the people surrounding me vanished, and I just saw her. With her beautiful, brown doe eyes, long brunette hair that sculpted her pale face perfectly.

_(Flashback)_

_The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and lunch and I made my way to meet my siblings outside the cafeteria which, has to be the worst smelling room I have ever had the displeasure of sitting in. Human food smells revolting however the smell of the actual human's can overpower the food if I'm lucky. Or should I say unlucky seeing as at any moment I could pounce on someone and suck them dry, and I didn't want that of course...we would have to move again._

"_Hey Rose, how was Physics?" Jasper asked, polite as ever as I met him and the rest of my siblings._

"_It was amazing, so insightful." I said dryly, rolling my eyes. Me and my sarcasm, well I think it's better than snapping at him and saying how I really felt. _

_He just shook his head and laughed lightly. Jasper is the only one in my family who truly understands me. He can understand when to just leave me be which I appreciate. _

_As Emmet pushed open the door to the lunchroom the most overwhelming scent washed over me, it was mixed in with other human's scents and food but it was still strong. It made my mouth fill with venom which I had to swallow and my eyes darted around the room to find its owner. Which of course was no use; it was my nose that recognised it so it would obviously have to be my nose to sniff it out. But that would just be weird to go around sniffing everyone. _

"_Are you okay?" Kate nudged me and I realise I was standing next to the empty table which everyone had already taken a seat at._

_I nodded and sat down. _

"_She can smell a human and it's very overwhelming for her, she is trying to find who it belongs to." Edward said too quietly for any humans to hear that may have been trying to listen._

_I growled quietly. _Stop listening to my thoughts Edward; don't make me use my power on you.

_He narrowed his eyes at me then sighed in defeat. "Sorry Rose, you know I can't help it." _

_I nodded and began to look around the cafeteria again for the owner of the scent. It was delicious, it smelt like summer. _Wow that was corny_. But it was true, it was like freesias and honeysuckles, roses and lavender all mixed into one, but much, much better, I couldn't describe how delicious it was. I continued to scan when I turned to the table next to ours on the right. It seemed to have more people at this one that any other, it must be the 'popular table'. I rolled my eyes. Yep, definitely, there were jocks and cheerleaders sitting at the table, I could hear the two girls on the end talking about how 'hot' they thought Edward was and that if she got him to go out with her she would definitely dump Mike, who I was guessing was the guy who was looking pretty pissed, obviously able to hear her every word. I continued to scan the table when my eyes landed on the back of a girls head. For some reason I wanted her to turn around, I wanted her to turn to me so I could see her face. I decided to listen in on her conversation._

_"Ahh but you did say to me once, you can look but not touch." The blonde girl facing her said eyebrows raised._

_"Yes, I know but you don't have to do it right next to me." _Wow...Her voice was beautiful.

_I saw Edward stiffen out of the corner of my eye and looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged and continued to listen. _

_The mystery girl dropped her head and looked down into her lap. "Baby, you know I only have eyes for you" The blonde whispered into her ear. She began to caress her cheek. I felt a small rumble in my chest and I had to hold in a growl, what just happened? Once again I shrugged it off but once she kissed the brunettes cheek I couldn't hide the scowl that appeared on my face. How dare she kiss her, she's mine...wait what? WHAT? What the hell is wrong with me? Edward was still looking at me but with shock written over his face this time and I turned away from the table, avoiding Edward's questioning eyes. _

_"Are you telling me now though, that you wouldn't want any of them girls over there if you weren't with me?" The blonde whispered again. _

_Was she referring to us as in my sisters and I? I turned to see which direction she was motioning to and found myself lost in brown orbs which I could stare into forever. She had brown does eyes, a perfectly sculpted nose, plump pink lips which I just wanted to k..._

_I heard a cough opposite me and turned my head abruptly away from the beauty. Wait beauty? What is wrong with me today? I looked to my siblings and noticed Alice was smiling and bouncing in her seat, obviously excited over something. _

"_What is wrong with you, why are you so happy, or should I say even more happy than usual?" _

"_Nothing, I just had a vision is all about a certain brunette." She looked over to my right as all of us did to see the blonde girl kissing the brunettes temple. I couldn't help the growl that erupted from my chest this time and I glared and hopefully burned a whole in the blondes head. My beauty turned again but I couldn't focus on her this time. All I know is I have never wanted to kill a human more than at this very moment. How dare she kiss my girl like that!_

_I heard gasps coming from everyone sitting at my table which seemed to snap me out of my trance._

_Oh my God...What is happening to me?_

_(End of flashback)_

I finally made it home. I couldn't get Bella off my mind, her beauty, her voice, her laughter. One thing that did stand out the most though was the way she talked about her father. I wanted to find out why she spoke about him the way she did, I wanted to know everything about her. For once I would be grateful for Edward's power to see what she was thinking.

I went inside to find all of my siblings as well as Carlisle and Esme sitting in the lounge area looking directly at me. Some looked shocked, some look confused, Esme and Jasper looked worried, Alice looked excited (no surprise there then) but the person who stood out the most was Carlisle's expression; he looked at me in understanding.

Esme came over to me and enveloped me in a warm embrace, I suddenly relaxed, not even realising how tense I was. She pulled back and looked at me in confusion.

"How was your day at school dear, Edward has told us that you have been having some strange thoughts about a human girl?" She said questioningly.

_Thanks Eddie._ He narrowed his eyes at the nickname and I growled in return.

"May I suggest we go up to my office to discuss this matter, I have a very good feeling about what is happening to you, Rosalie?" Carlisle offered.

"Sure." I nodded. _How can he possibly know? I don't even know?_

"Okay, everyone else will go hunting as I want to give Rose as much privacy as I can." Carlisle announced looking at all of my siblings.

I looked to Esme to see her smiling encouragingly at me and a slight look of hurt in her eyes. She began to walk out of the lounge to follow after my siblings.

"Wait, I want Esme there to." She turned around and smiled happily, appearing in front of me in a second and engulfing me in another hug that would give Emmet a run for his money.

Once settled in Carlisle's office, he sat on the edge of his desk while Esme and I sat in the two arm chairs.

"Okay Rosalie, I have a theory but I need you to tell me what happened today at school and how you felt just so I can be sure." Carlisle said.

I sighed and began to tell them about the moment I first saw Bella in the cafeteria, the jealous feelings I had, the anger I directed towards Hannah when I saw her kiss Bella, when I found out she was her girlfriend, how I soon realised it was her scent that was so delicious when I noticed her enter the locker rooms before gym, (I missed out the part where she checked me out of course, and how I tried to check her out too but with Alice watching me like a hawk after my strange behaviour at lunch it was impossible), how I was about to rip Lauren's head clean off after hurting Bella but somehow I didn't when I realised she was hurt, how much I had come to care for this human with only knowing her for half a day.

Throughout my explanation, I looked towards Esme to see her look at me in awe. _Did she know too? _

After I had finished Carlisle nodded and stood to sit in his chair and pulled it so it was directly in front of me.

"Rosalie, I think you have proved my theory in telling me this. Now, I don't want you to get upset or angry at what I'm about to tell you so please stay calm and remember that we will all be here to support you." He stated calmly.

What? Was it really that bad?

"Rosalie, I believe you have found your mate."

No way!

No!

This cannot be happening.

A human?

Someone who I could kill with my little finger...is my mate?

Esme seemed to notice my distress and wrapped an arm around my shoulders aiming to comfort me.

"This can't be right, have you ever heard of a vampire mating with a human? I scoffed.

"No I haven't, but I'm telling you that it fits the description you and Edward gave me."

I stood up from the chair. I can't accept this...I won't accept this. My mate is not a human...And she is a girl too, I have never been attracted to a girl before. _See he has it wrong..._

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I am not going to accept this, I am not mated to this _girl." _I stated.

"Rose, you can't fight this honey. Eventually it will hurt too much to stay away from her. She is your soul mate, your other half. You have to accept it and embrace it." Esme soothed.

I turned to her and bowed my head.

"I can't, I...I just can't." I whispered. Before either of them could respond I sped over to the window and jumped out, landing perfectly on my feet on the ground. I ran into the forest looking for a quick hunt.

After running aimlessly through the forest for what felt like days but what really was just a few hours I found myself standing outside of the rear end of Bella's house. I climbed the tree planted next to where I found her scent and heartbeat the strongest. She was in bed facing towards the window, asleep. There was another heartbeat in the room and an arm draped over Bella's stomach. I felt a growl rumbling inside my chest but held it down and climbed effortlessly into Bella's bedroom window. I stayed in the shadows, careful not to alert either of them and focused my attention on the beauty that lay in front of me. I pushed the pieces of her hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear and let my hand linger on her cheek for a while longer. I felt heat rushing through my fingertips, up my arm, across my chest to the place where my heart should be beating. It was at this moment I realised the truth. This beauty, this angel was my mate. I couldn't ignore it or resist it and I didn't want to either. So I made my mind up to embrace this like Esme told me, I had spent too much time alone already and I wasn't going to let this opportunity for happiness slip through my fingers. I wasn't going to fight it, but I was going to fight the girl next to my Bella. I was going to fight Hannah for her heart. And I was going to win.

**I struggled a bit with this chapter as I didn't want to have Rose's Pov all the way from the start but I wanted to get across the way she felt so I decided on a flashback. So hopefully it turned out okay...**

**Please review guys: D**


	6. Is it hot in here?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and thanks to the people who added this story to alerts and favourites. :-D**

Bella POV

I got to my performing arts class a minute before class started and who walks in? The one and only Rosalie Hale, wearing blue skinny jeans, white blouse and navy blue heels. Could she get any taller? She was about 4 inches taller than me and I was no midget at 5"4. She was like a runway model but much more beautiful as she walked down the aisle to take a seat at the only available desk, which today was mine as Angela was off sick. She silently asked if the seat was vacant for today and I nodded. She offered me a smile, sat next down and turned so she was facing me.

"So...acting, music or dancing? Actually no let me guess." She held her thumb and index finger to her chin to pretend to be thinking. I couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped my lips. I never expected Rose to be like this from my first impression of her. She looks like the type of person you have to get to know before she even offers a smile. The amount of boys she has scolded today for asking her out was enough to make me think that I may be an exception. That was just wishful thinking though...

"Music?" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Rose's voice. What were we talking about again?

"Sorry?" God I'm such an idiot.

"Music. The subject you're studying in this lesson." She replied grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I laughed, "Right yeah, see you're good at the guessing game too." I teased and she scowled playfully.

"So what do you play or do you sing?" She asked.

"Guess?" She folded her arms and huffed playfully, "Guitar, I play guitar and I sing a little too."

She unfolded her arms and smiled. "How long you been playing?"

"About 3 years. I taught myself, what about you?"

"I play piano, self taught also. I have been playing since I was about 13."

"Cool, I have always wanted to be able to play piano but I...well... I sucked at it basically." I laughed and she joined.

"You can't be that bad. Tell you what, if you let me drive your car, I will give you a few lessons." She suggested.

"Sure...wait why would you want to drive my car, you have one that is equally as nice."

"Are you kidding? Yours is a lot nicer than mine. I wasn't even aware that it was available to buy here in the states." She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah...my granddad got it shipped over here. I pointed it out to him in a car magazine and he made a few phone calls and well here it is."

She smiled and held her hand out for me to shake. "So, do we have a deal?"

I'm not really too bothered about learning piano but it will give me a chance to spend more time with Rose...as a friend of course, even if that means her driving my pride and joy. I sighed and place my hand in hers and shook it. Tingles shot through my hand and arm again. I was ready for them this time though so when she looked at my face, I just smiled. She frowned and removed her hand. Was she expecting me to feel something? Did she want me to feel something?

She quickly covered up her disappointment and gave me a tight smile.

Throughout the lesson we continued to talk about music and sometimes her family and I added a few details about my love music but nothing else. I wasn't ready to tell her anything personal about myself yet and to be honest I had only know her a day. She seemed to understand and respect this as well after she asked me to tell her a bit about my parents and I asked politely if we don't talk about it. She also seemed to be hiding a lot of information from me too but I didn't push as I was being just as secretive. At the end of the lesson I gathered my writing equipment together to head out to next class when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't expecting the tingles this time and jumped slightly, I turned and looked to Rose's face who seemed to be happy at my reaction as she wore a smug smile.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come over my house tonight and I could give you your first lesson."

"Your house?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I have my own piano. Well it's actually Edwards but I use it a lot more than her does."

She gave me a breathtaking smile and my breath hitched in my throat. How could I say no to that face?

"Sure, I'd love to." I returned her smile. We continued to stare into each other's eyes until I heard my name being called. Rosalie's face turned into a frown when she looked in the direction of the door. I turned and noticed it was Hannah, looking confused but soon replaced it with a small smile.

"Come on Bells, we have to get ready for our double date tonight, remember?" She asked.

Damn, I completely forgot about that. I turned back to Rose and offered her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry; I forgot I had plans...tomorrow?" I asked. She looked disappointed and kind of sad but then offered a toothy smile and nodded.

"Sure, no problem. Have fun." She made her way around me and headed out of the door however before she could escape Hannah stepped in front of her and held her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Hannah, Bella's _girlfriend._" Hannah innocently said but I could tell she was making Rose aware that I was off limits.

Rose took her hand, "Pleasure." You could cut the tension with a knife. They held each other's hand longer than necessary and stared into each other's eyes.

_Was it hot in her?_

I walked to the door and around the two blondes and slipped my arm around Hannah's waist.

"Come on sweetie, we will be late." I said calmly.

This seemed to snap both of them out their staring contest, or should I say glaring contest. Hannah relaxed and they both dropped their hands instantly. I offered Rose a smile and mumbled a 'goodbye' before guiding Hannah down the corridor and out of the school.

"What the hell was all that about?" I scolded once we were buckled into my car.

She folded her arms and I sighed while starting the car and heading out of the lot.

"I could ask you the same thing." She mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted, starting to get irritated.

"The whole, staring into each other's eyes thing I saw back there. I thought that I best interrupt or you would start sucking each other's faces of." She shouted back at me.

"Are you out of your mind? First of all, you know I would never cheat on you, secondly, I don't even like her like that and lastly she is straight so..."

"Are you blind? She is always staring at you, she couldn't keep her eyes off you all through lunch today and do you not see the way she is always giving me dirty looks, it's as if she is saying 'Watch out Bitch, she will be mine soon'."

"Well...even if she was, which I doubt she was, I don't like her like that." I pulled up in my drive and turned off the engine.

I put my palm on her cheek and turned her face to look at me. "I love you, okay?"

She looked into my eyes as if she was searching to see if I was telling the truth. She seemed to have found it as she gave me a small smile and leaned into my palm.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I love you too." She whispered sweetly.

I leaned forward to kiss her cheek when she turned her face and I ended up kissing her lips. She deepened the kiss and forced her tongue inside my mouth. I like it normally when she was a bit rough however this wasn't the sexy kind, this was possessive kind. As if she was trying to mark her territory. Eventually I kissed her back with as much force to prove my love for her and she climbed on to my lap and straddled my waist.

"Hannah...we...are...going...to...be...late." I said between kisses. After another few minutes she finally pulled back, got off my lap and opened my door for us to both get out.

Two hours later we finally made it to the movie theatre, half an hour later than scheduled as Hannah had decided that she wanted to show me I was hers again and held me hostage in my bedroom for an hour. Not that I minded of course, but I felt as if it was less about love and more to do with her insecurity. We met Mark and his date outside of the theatre; her name was Lucy...or was it Claire? I really can't keep up with them. He hugged Hannah and I and he introduced us to his new one night stand.

"Girls this is Kerry, Kerry this is Bella and Hannah." He said motioning to each of us when he introduced us.

_Ah it Kerry...whatever it's not like I'm ever going to see her again after tonight._

Kerry laughed, "Erm...actually Mark, it's Kelly."

_Awkward..._

Mark let out a nervous chuckle, "Right, of course, that's what I meant."

He gave me a look that said 'Help me' so I decided to intervene.

"So what movie are we seeing then?"

Once we had decided on the film _Hall Pass _we made our way to the back of the cinema and both couples sat a few seats apart. Mark whispered on the way in to give him some space to make his move. _Idiot._

I think this girl may be too clever to fall for his charm, as when I got talking to her she seemed to be adamant that she would never sleep with a guy until the third date.

The movie started and I realised that with the exception of another couple at the front on the theatre, we were the only people in there. I looked over to see Mark doing the typical move where the guy fakes a yawn and then places his arm over the girls shoulder. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips and Kelly looked over to give me a knowing look. She silently laughed too and then turned her attention back to the screen. He successfully completed the movie and looked over Kelly's head to give me a smug grin along with a wink.

_He thinks he has scored...bless._

I turned my attention to the movie when I felt a hand tracing patterns on the top of my thigh. I turned to look at Hannah and her eyes were filled with lust. She leaned over and kissed me deeply and passionately.

She pulled away and laid her head on my shoulder, "Sorry about earlier, I went a little crazy and possessive." She pulled her head back and looked into my eyes. "Forgive me."

Ahh, the infamous pout. I kissed her again and bit her bottom lip, "Of course." We continued to kiss throughout the movie until she suddenly disconnected her lips half way through and looked deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

After a few more moments she said, "What did you mean earlier when you said 'I'm sorry, I forgot I had plans. Tomorrow?' when you were talking to Rosalie?"

Oh...no...

"Rose o...offered to teach me piano at her house which I accepted. So I...I asked if tomorrow was okay instead as I forgot we made plans." I said nervously.

She seemed to be deep in thought; she then frowned but then covered it quickly with a small smile.

"Oh, okay." She leant forward again and kissed me and for the second time tonight, the insecurity washed over her.

Three hours later

After the movie and dinner, Hannah and I said goodbye to Mark and Kelly and surprisingly Kelly took Mark's offer of coming home with him. Obviously she makes exceptions to her 3 date rule. So here I am lying in bed, absolutely exhausted after Hannah thought it would be a good idea to once again make good use of the fact I lived alone, and yet here I am unable to sleep. I cannot stop thinking about Rose, and it's starting to worry me. I told Hannah that I have no feelings whatsoever for Rose and I was telling the truth...I think. But what I can be sure of is that I love Hannah...at least I love the Hannah that isn't possessive and insecure. I don't know how much more I can take of her needy sex and it's only been one night. I have to admit, needy Hannah is not a turn on. Maybe it's my fault. Have I been showing signs of liking Rose? Do I stare at her? I do think about her a lot during the day, so maybe I have been unconsciously staring without realising it? Does that mean I like her as more than a friend? No...Maybe.

I sighed loudly and quietly got out of bed. I crept over to my open window to get some air but when I leant out I noticed a pair of golden eyes in the tree next to my window. However as soon as I saw them, they were gone. I looked around to see what they belonged to but found nothing. Great now I'm seeing things. I turned and looked at the silhouette of my sleeping girlfriend in my bed. I knew two things for certain.

One, I was in love with Hannah.

And two, my feelings for Rose was definitely something stronger than friendship.

I was just going to fight them...

And I would win...

...In theory

**I know this chapter had only a bit of Rose in it but promise that the next chapter is entirely Rose and Bella...**

**Also, I probably won't be updating until Sunday as I am going to be very busy up until then but I will try and get it up before.**

**Please review.**


	7. Frustratingly perfect

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. **

**Thanks for all your kind words. And don't worry Bella is not going to cheat on Hannah. Sorry for not getting it up sooner, I planned to put it up this morning but I had the worst hangover which has lasted about 3 days lol...so anyway here's the next chapter...**

Rosalie followed me home after school in her car so we could head to her house for my first piano lesson. Of course I had to hold up on my end of the deal and let her drive my car so I'm letting her drive it there. Hannah and I got in another fight today when she found out that I was allowing her to drive my baby. After a lot of her pouting and excessive whining, not her most attractive moment I must say, I had agreed to let her drive it for the whole of next week. Not that I had much of a choice of course, if I didn't the argument would have carried on and I would have ended up cancelling my lesson to keep her happy. I know that if Rose had asked me for something I would have agreed without her needing to whine or pout, her voice alone would make me agree, it was so hypnotising. She could have asked me to take all my clothes off and dance around the school naked and I probably would have. However, I had decided last night, after hours of thinking that even though I had admitted to myself that I liked Rose, I was going to fight like hell to keep these feelings hidden. They were now locked in a vault and I was never going to open it.

I had convinced Hannah to go back to her house to spend some much needed time with her mom and little brother while I was gone so now I was going to be completely alone with Rose...not the smartest idea I have ever had...not that I have had any of those lately with a certain Hale turning my brain to goo every time she opened gorgeous mouth or looks into my eyes with her golden orbs...

Okay... feelings...vault...locked.

"Bella, are you okay?" I hadn't realised I had just been sitting in my car staring out of my windshield at nothing.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just daydreaming." I let out an embarrassed chuckle as I stepped out of my car.

"So..." She asked excitedly.

"You're just the eager beaver aren't you?" She laughed at this and I soon joined in.

"Ah come on, I can't wait to take this baby for a spin." She ran her hand along the bonnet of the car.

"First of all," I pointed my finger at her, "There will be no spinning of any kind, second of all," I held up a second finger, "You will just have to wait a bit longer as I have got to go get changed."

She huffed and then did the most amazing thing in existence...she pouted. Now that pout could be famous. I would never be able to say no to that face...ever. Is there anything about this girl that isn't perfect? I just wanted to bite her bottom lip...

_Okay what did we just say about the vault?_

_Oh who am I kidding? Thinking won't do any harm._

I realised I was staring at her lips and was nibbling my own bottom lip so I turned and began to walk up the steps to my house.

"You can come in you know, you don't have to just wait outside." I said when I noticed she wasn't following me.

She nodded and followed me inside.

"So...you live alone." She asked once inside my room. I didn't realise how messy I left it this morning and was suddenly flying around the room picking up everything I could find and throwing it in my closet before she noticed.

"Yeah..." I said confused at her statement.

"How old are you then?"

"I'm 18, why?" I turned to see her eyebrows scrunched up and her eyes a darker shade of gold, she was also breathing heavy, like she was trying to smell something.

_Did it smell in here? _

_Hannah and I did have a bit of needy sex in here last night...but there's no way she could smell that. _

_Could she?_

"I was just curious. So how do you afford living alone then, I mean with bills and food?"

"Well as I said before, I had grandparents who were pretty well off and when they died they left everything to my parents," I cringed at the word which she seem to notice, "And now the money is mine. I also have a lot of friends with generous parents who tend to invite me round for dinner...and Hannah's mom is like family so..."

She seemed to be deep in thought, processing all the information I just told her.

"Can I ask you something? If you don't want to answer that's fine of course." She asked, politely.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Where are your parents?" She whispered.

I tensed and looked away from her curious orbs. I once again started cleaning up my room and then looked through my closet for something to wear for tonight.

She sighed and I felt her presence hovering behind me.

"It's okay, as I said you don't have to answer. Just know that I'm here to listen when you're ready. I know we have only known each other for 3 days but Bella, I have a feeling we are going to become very close friends." She said the last part almost, seductively. At least that's how it sounded to me...

I turned and nodded at her with a small smile. "Thanks Rose."

"It's okay. I will wait downstairs to give you some privacy." She turned and walked gracefully out of the room.

...

_SHIT!_

This is how I'm going to die...I had such big plans for my life too...My life is literally flashing before my eyes, at a hundred and nine miles an hour.

That is the current speed Rosalie is going in my soon to be totalled baby in a thirty mile an hour limit road.

My knuckled had turned white as I was gripping onto the dashboard, putting as much distance between myself and the windshield as possible because I don't believe the seatbelt would hold me in my seat if we suddenly hit a tree at this speed. Of course I was being ridiculous because it was designed to do just that but it made me nervous, the look on Rosalie's face was so peaceful and happy, it looked like she was used to going this fast. Just by the look on her face made me relax into my seat. I felt safe, I felt that even if we did crash, everything would be okay.

That sounded crazy...but what better way to die than in the presence of such a beautiful human being.

She turned to face me and gave me a breathtaking smile.

"What are you staring at?" She had to shout over the wind.

"I'm just trying to figure out if you're happy because you're driving my car or if you're happy because you're a complete maniac and want to crash this car and kill us both." I teased.

"I am an excellent driver, thank you very much. I drive my car much faster than this; I'm just trying to prepare you for the next time you're in it." She smirked and I gulped.

"How come you didn't drive fast when you drove me home the other day then?" I shouted.

"I didn't want to scare you off on the first day." She winked and I realised that for the whole time we had been talking, she hadn't looked at the road once.

I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm...

She finally slowed down to a decent speed and turned down a dirt road that I had never noticed was there before. Huh...

After another mile or so I noticed in the distance a white house...no scratch that, white mansion.

It was huge! It was very modern, three stories tall and windows instead of walls. My mouth had suddenly become very dry and I realised it was open with my jaw on the floor. Rose laughed at my expression and exited the car. In seconds she was at my door holding it open for me. Wow she's fast. I mumbled thank you to which she nodded at.

She led me into the house which was just as breathtaking as the outside. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and outside I noticed lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. **(I got this description out of the book btw)**

"Wow…this is…it's just so…so…" I couldn't form any words to describe this house. It was like the houses you see celebrities owning.

"It's unbelievable." That didn't even come close to what I really thought but I really couldn't believe how amazing it was.

"Thank you dear." I jumped slightly at the new voice in the room I didn't recognize. I looked in the direction of the voice and found a women walking toward me gracefully. Why is everyone in this family so graceful? It's actually starting to become irritating at how perfect they all were. The women looked as if she was in her mid twenties, she had caramel coloured hair which reached just below her shoulders, she had pale white skin and oh what a suprise, the same golden eyes as the rest of the family. She was wearing blue jeans, red heels and a white blouse which all looked designer, the same as everyone elses clothes in this family.

She held her arms open and pulled me into a gentle hug. _Okay, a little too touchy feely for a first meeting but I'll play along._ I hugged her back with one arm and then we both pulled back. I looked to Rose who had an awkward look on her face as if she was embarrassed by this woman's actions._ Speaking of this women, who was she? Huh I just hugged someone I don't know…_

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Esme." She smiled warmly at me.

"My mother…adopted mother." Rose interjected.

"Nice to meet you Esme, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you dear." She smiled and I nodded. The three of us stood there in what was for me an uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, "Rose shouted making me jump a little, "Why don't I give you a quick tour and then I can teach you a little something on the piano?" Rose said to me. I nodded and gave Esme a quick smile.

After the tour which might I add was not quick at all, it took over half an hour in total. There were so many rooms, I lost count and they have a pool which is what I was most jealous about. It also made me a little flustered thinking of Rosalie in a bikini…wet.

_What are you doing?_

_Look, its okay for me to imagine these things in my head…as long as I don't act on anything its absolutley fine._

_Who are you trying to convince?_

…

Rose led me to the piano and we both sat down on the stool, I was making sure we weren't touching at all as to not give myself any more reasons to have innapropriate thoughts about her. I think she noticed though as she frowned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her questioning eyes burning into the side of my head which I held down, finding my lap very interesting.

_What are you supposed to say now genius?_

_Dammit!_

"What do you mean?" I looked up and tried to put on my best innocent expression.

She studied me for a few seconds before shrugging. "Nothing, I was just wondering."

She started examining her music sheets but then froze and looked back to me.

"Do you actually know the names of the notes or are you a total beginner?" She asked.

I actually knew how to play one song…pretty badly mind you but I was wondering whether I should get her to teach me from the start and shock her when I picked up everything so quick.

"I'm not a total beginner, no. I can play a song but really badly." She let out a small chuckle and nodded.

"Okay well go on, play it and I will be the judge." She motioned to the keys and folded her arms expectantly.

I stared at her pleadingly, hoping she wouldn't make me embarrass myself but she wasn't going to throw me a bone.

_Oh god, kill me now._

I placed my fingers on the keys and began to play the only song I had ever been taught on the piano, the only thing my mother had ever taught me.

Once I had finished I sighed and closed my eyes, my hands still hovering above the keys I had finished on.

After a few more seconds, I turned to see Rose staring at me amused, probably at my failed effort of playing in tune.

"As good as that was…I definitely need to teach you something better than Twinkle twinkle little star." She let out a giggle and started to once again scan through her music sheets.

I huffed to which she let out another small chuckle.

_Let's see you do any better._

I knew she could, otherwise she wouldn't have offered to teach me and besides, I don't think there's anything she can't do perfectly. I just want her to show me.

"Wait, you play something." She turned back to me and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I just want to see how good my teacher is." I shrugged.

"Okay, sure. I don't think you will be firing me anytime soon though." She smirked.

"We shall see."

She faced forward, closed her eyes and took a small breath. She let her fingers hover over the keys and then she started to play. It was beautiful and once again proved me right into believing she could do nothing without it being perfect. She looked at peace and I could see a relaxed smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

_Wow_

Once she finished playing she turned to me and laughed. I was confused for a moment but then realized my mouth was open and my eyes were wide like saucers.

"That was…that was really…amazing…I mean it was…wow!" I was speechless.

She laughed which sounded even better than the piece she just played and rested her hands in her lap.

"Thanks, so do I still have a job?" She asked cockily.

I composed myself and tried to look disappointed. "No, I'm sorry. It wasn't up to my standards I'm afraid. I may have to ask someone else. Do you think Edward would be interested instead, you said he played?" I asked, looking as serious as I possibly could.

"You can if you want to learn another silly tune like what you just played. Maybe you can higher the bar and play _Silent Night_ or _Amazing Grace_." She said with a smile tugging at her lips.

I knew she was joking but something about the way she said 'silly tune' hurt me a little.

The piano was my mother's favorite hobby, she loved it. I never took much interest in it and only learnt this song to make her happy. She always begged me to learn, saying it would make her so happy but I always refused and insisted it wasn't for me, that I preferred guitar. That was probably one of my biggest regrets.

Interrupting my thoughts was a freezing cold hand on my cheek, it was then I realized a tear had slid down my cheek and it was Rose's hand wiping it away. I closed my eyes enjoying her touch and began to lean into her hand. That was before I realized what I was doing and then I brought my hand up to hers, brought it down to her lap, squeezed it and let go. I tried my best to smile to assure her I was okay but failed miserably.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked.

I sighed. I stood up and began to pace the room.

I wanted to tell her everything, I felt like I could. I felt so close to her even though I had only known her for less than a week.

"Bella, please talk to me. I know we haven't known each other long but like I said before, I'm here if you need to talk."

I stopped pacing and looked up to see her no longer sitting at the piano but standing by the door.

"I'm not ready to tell you everything yet though." I whispered.

"You don't have to. Look why don't I ask you questions and you can either answer them or dismiss them until you're ready to answer them?" She offered.

_I could do that_.

"Okay, I can handle that." I nodded.

"Okay why don't we go up to my room, it will be more comfortable?"

I followed her up to her room which I realized was a room she hadn't showed me. I looked at her questioningly.

"I thought I would save the best till last." She smiled innocently.

I laughed and shook my head.

Her room was huge. The walls were painted light blue, it had a wooden floor with a large white fluffy rug in the centre of the room, there was a double bed covered in a white duvet. There was a white door on the wall opposite the bed which I assumed was a walk in closet and on the rest on the wall was a large bookcase which must of contained hundred of books. In the room was also a modern stereo, with CD's shelved next to it, a flat screen TV with DVD's stacked in a pile beside it and from what I could see, they were all old classics.

I had one word to say; bitch.

This girl had to be the luckiest person alive. She has to be the most beautiful person on the planet, she had a family who from what I have heard, love her and would do anything to protect her and she clearly has very wealthy parents so she can buy whatever she likes.

_I officially hate her. Well I don't, I actually really like her but…_

_Wait, now it's _really_ like her._

_Ergh!_

I was now sitting on the bed in front of Rosalie who was offering me a kind smile. I sighed and waited for her to begin her questioning.

I now realized that I shouldn't be so quick to judge. Just because your life seems perfect, doesn't mean it is…

**Please Review :D**


	8. Class A Moron

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight**

**Thanks for all your reviews :D**

I entwined my fingers together and lay them in my lap. I couldn't stop fidgeting, I had a feeling what the first question would be and it was the one I didn't want to answer. I was praying for her to ask a lame question about what my favourite colour was or what my favourite film was but I knew she wouldn't. I crossed my legs so now my whole body was perched on top of her bed and I looked up to see her smiling at me warmly.

"Bella, I want to get to know you, not just your bad memories so why don't I start with some easy questions?" She asked.

I thought I heard a choir in my head shouting 'Halleluiah' repeatedly.

_I'm sure she can read my mind. _

_Now that would be cool, that way I wouldn't have to tell her anything. _

_Okay you're getting off topic and she is still waiting for an answer...idiot._

"Sure, I'd like that...but I get to ask you a question in return. Sort of like twenty questions without the limit." I smiled when she narrowed her eyes. She obviously has things to hide too.

"Okay, sure, but once again I can pass on any question I don't want to answer." She stated.

"Okay that seems fair." I shrugged. "You can go first."

"Okay then, I will start with an easy one. What is your favourite film?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows at the lame question. She just shrugged and let out a small giggle. She nodded her head as if to say 'just play along'.

"Well, I can't think of my favourite but my top three would probably be _Titanic, the Notebook and Pearl Harbour_...I guess I'm a bit of a romantic at heart." I laughed embarrassedly.

"Wow, you definitely like a film with a good love triangle." She stated.

"Erm...yeah I guess...a little drama is always good."

_Huh never realised that before..._

"Did the person you were rooting for in the films always win in the end?"

"No, not in all the films but I believe if there weren't any obstacles in the way, they would have."

"Huh..."

"What?"

"Well I believe that if their love is the strongest they will always win in the end. Like in _The Notebook_, Allie's and Noah's love was obviously stronger than Allie's and Lon's."

"I believe that too, but sometimes the obstacles are too strong for even the strongest love. In titanic, it was obvious Rose and Jack was meant to be, but you can't fight death. That's the only thing I believe can get in the way of soul mates."

Rose looked as if she disagreed with my statement but nodded anyway.

"You believe in soul mates?" Rose asked.

"Yes I do, but you cheated so I get to ask you three questions now." I grinned.

"My apologies, ask away." She nodded.

We began to ask each other every lame question you would ask someone on a first date...not that this was a date but it felt like one. I found out her favourite genre of music was classical...I'm not here to judge and her favourite films were Casablanca and gone with the wind...she obviously liked the oldies. We continued to ask each other impersonal questions for another half an hour until she suddenly stopped and look at me seriously.

_Oh shit..._

_Why? We were having such a nice conversation as well._

I sighed. "Go ahead; I know your dying to ask what you have wanted to know since we came up here."

I looked down and then felt her cold hand cup my chin and brought my face up so my eyes were level with hers. I shivered at her touch; however it wasn't because of the cold. She looked at me with sad eyes, "I told you, you don't have to tell me."

I shook my head, "No it's fine," She looked still looked hesitant, "I want to." I smiled half-heartedly.

She sighed but nodded anyway. "Okay...I will start from the first thing you didn't want to explain...what happened with Lauren? Why do you hate each other so much?"

I was silent trying to think of the best way to tell her but she took it as a sign to move on to the next question.

"It's okay; I will ask something else..." She said quickly.

"No...No it's not that I don't want to answer, I'm just planning out how to tell you, it's been about four years since it happened. Just give me a second to think of the best way to explain."

After a few minutes I looked back up to see Rose sitting as still as a statue in the same position she was in before. The only thing that gave her away was the slight movement of her chest but even that was subtle.

I took a deep breath and began. "Okay, so I have always been the sort of popular person in school, not the most popular but I guess I had a lot of friends. So when Lauren came to our school when we were fourteen she found it hard to fit in, which can be hard to believe considering how many people follow the bitch around now like lost puppies. Anyway I noticed one day that she was getting pushed around a bit by a few of my friends at lunch so I went over and helped her out and asked if she wanted to sit with me for lunch to which she hesitantly accepted. Now I had heard rumours floating around about Lauren and chose not to believe them but after a bit of small talk I asked her if they were true to which she replied yes. The rumours were if she was a lesbian. She asked me not to tell anyone because she just wanted a normal life so I agreed. We became really good friends; I would even go as far as saying best friends with the exception of Mark..."

"Wait did you know that you were a lesbian at the time or not?" Rose interrupted.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention that...No I didn't." I stated to which she just nodded so I continued.

"One Friday night, which I remember because we always used to have a sleepover every Friday, she came round my house and we were lying on the bed watching an episode of the OC which was Laurens favourite show...

**Flashback**

**Lauren and I was lying on our stomachs on my bed, legs swinging above us watching the OC. Once the credits started rolling she sat up with her legs crossed and turned to me.**

"**Who's your girl crush?" Lauren asked out of nowhere. I started to choke on the cookie I had just put in my mouth.**

"**My...My what?" I asked when the coughing fit I was having had passed.**

"**You're girl crush. You know the girl who you would go gay for?" She explained.**

_**Erm...**_

"**Erm...I haven't really given it much thought. Wouldn't admitting you have a girl crush be like admitting you are gay?" I asked with my eyebrows raised questioningly.**

**She let out a small chuckle. "No B it wouldn't and relax, I was just wondering, no need to freak out." **

"**Okay well who would be your...boy...crush? If that's even a real thing. What I mean to say is who would you go straight for?" I asked sitting up and mimicking Lauren's position on the bed.**

"**I will tell you mine if you tell me your girl crush." She stated folding her arms stubbornly.**

_**Ugh I don't really want to admit this.**_

"**Okay well I always thought Alex was hot." I admitted feeling my cheeks burning up.**

**She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Who?" She asked confused.**

"**God you have just watched her making out with another woman in your favourite show and you say 'who'. Alex...as in Olivia Wilde out of the OC." I explained.**

**She opened her mouth in the shape of an 'O' and nodded. "Well sorry but 'Alex' could have been anybody. And very good choice but back off she is mine." She winked. **

"**Very funny now who's you guy crush?" I asked.**

"**Erm...Bradley Cooper?" She answered however it came out as more of a question. **

"**You really have no idea do you?" I joked.**

"**Nope, I'm definitely not going to be turning straight for any guys in this lifetime." She said.**

"**So have you actually ever had a girlfriend?" I asked. **

"**Yes, I have had one girlfriend at my old school, that's the reason I moved, because everyone found out we were together and when my parents found out they separated us. They actually thought I was going through a phase and it was all her fault." She whispered the last part; tears were now streaming down her face.**

**I enveloped her in a hug and whispered reassurance in her ear.**

"**It's okay, I know you must miss her but I'm sure you will see her again."**

**She sniffed and pulled back shaking her head. "No I won't. She is dating a guy now; I saw it on her facebook."**

_**Oh...**_

**I put my hand on either side of her face and made her look at me.**

"**It will be okay though, I promise. You will meet someone else, someone who deserves to be with you and is sure of who they are. She obviously wasn't and it's good that you left because she would have only hurt you eventually...and also because...because I wouldn't have you as a best friend." I averted my eyes embarrassed. **

**She let out a small chuckle and I looked back at her. "There you go, there's that beautiful smile."**

_**Wow did I just say beautiful. **_

_**Great now she's going to think you a freak.**_

**I heard her chuckle again. "Why thank you. And thank you, you're an amazing best friend." **

**She leaned forward, resting her forehead on mine. We were staring into each other's eyes, our breathing becoming unsteady.**

_**Wow, she's so pretty.**_

**Her eyes flashed to my lips and back up to my eyes repeatedly and she started to lean forward. I felt her lips brush against my own slightly and then she pulled back to ask permission. I then found myself leaning forward and our lips connected. The kiss started off slow but soon became heated until I found myself straddling her on the bed. **

_**What are you doing?**_

_**You're straight! **_

_**Clearly...**_

_**I pulled away and hovered over her. **_

"**Are you okay?" Lauren whispered breathlessly.**

_**Am I okay? Am I okay? Of course I'm n...**_

"**Yeah, I think I am." I smiled down at her to which she returned.**

**End of Flashback**

"We started to date secretly for about two months but neither of us was ready to come out in public. I was too scared about what my parents would think and she was too worried about people at school. But we were really close, we would still go on dates but without the PDA. It never really bothered us because we could always do stuff like that at one of our houses."

"So what went wrong?" I jumped completely forgetting I was with Rose. I had gotten so lost in my memories.

I looked to Rose and noticed she was still sitting in the same position as before. She sits like this at lunch, in fact all of her family do. They all sit motionless at their table and never eat the food on their trays. That's another thing; I've never seen any of them eat.

I will definitely be asking her all of this after.

"Rumours started to spread around the school about Lauren and me dating. It didn't help that rumours had been spread previously about Lauren's sexuality but because I had a lot of good friends they managed to control them and correct anyone who asked. However you can't exactly contain a rumour when it's confirmed."

"Someone caught you two?" Rose interrupted.

"Yeah, we were in gym and we were the last ones in the locker room. Everyone else had already changed and was outside running round the track. I was facing the wall with my shirt off and Lauren started kissing my shoulder. I tried to tell her that it wasn't safe because someone could walk in at any second but she was persistent. It ended up with us in a heated make out session with me pinning her up the wall. After about ten minutes I heard someone gasp behind us and we broke apart to see one of the girls from class standing in the doorway looking crossed between shocked and disgusted. Then out of nowhere I felt a sharp sting on my cheek and realised Lauren had slapped me round my face. She started screaming at me, calling me a 'dyke' and saying I shouldn't ever touch her again or she will beat me up. I would have laughed in her face if I wasn't so hurt..."

"Okay but I still don't understand, I mean everyone is fine with you and Hannah's relationship." Rose stated when had drifted off mid sentence.

"Yeah well that's probably because of what happened after everyone found out. However I do believe it's my turn to ask a question. My story is too long to tell in one go so it's my turn." I grinned.

"Go ahead, ask away." She said.

_Okay so shall I ask about her family or should I ask why she is always so cold towards Hannah?_

"Okay well I...It's just I've noticed things about you, about your family that..."

Rosalie's bedroom door swung open and in walks Alice, smiling as usual.

_Dammit! _

_That was rude..._

Rosalie was staring icily at her sister but after a few seconds of what looked like the two of them talking, without their lips moving at all, Rose looked thankful and looked to me nervously.

"Sorry to interrupt but Esme said she wants our help preparing dinner, Rose." Alice stated.

Alice then turned to me and held her hand out to me. "Pleased to officially meet you Bella."

I took her hand and gave her a small smile compared to her shit eating grin. "Nice to meet you too...officially."

"I hope we will be seeing much more of you, I have a feeling you and I will be great friends." She then skipped out of the room.

That wasn't strange at all.

"My apologies Bella, maybe we can finish this another time." Rose suggested

"Yeah...sure that's fine." I said, disappointment evident in my tone.

I looked at her and I could see disappointment in her eyes too. "I will show you out." She said.

I followed her downstairs and she walked me out to my car.

"Thanks for inviting me over." I said.

"That's no problem at all even if we never got round to my offer of teaching you piano." Rose said smiling.

"I know but that will just give me an excuse to come over again, if you'll have me." I suggested, a smirk plastered on my face

_What the hell are you doing._

I just suggested another lesson.

_That was clearly flirting._

I'm sure she didn't see it that way.

_You are a class A moron._

I'm not arguing with you there.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh I'll have you."

My jaw was now resting nicely on the ground and I'm sure if it was possible my eyes would no longer be secure.

She was flirting back...

I wasn't prepared to flirt so had no ammo to throw back at her so I just stood there like a moron.

"R...Right...Good...I mean definitley...absolutely...good." I stuttered.

_Once again I must say class A moron._

She chuckled and opened my door for me. "See you at school Bella."

"Yeah you will...I mean okay see you tomorrow." I mumbled, mentally slapping myself.

I got in my car and she shut the door. I sped of down the dirt road without looking back, afraid that if I did, I would get distracted by Rose and crash my car.

As soon as I pulled into my driveway I shut the engine off and dropped my head, actually, I slammed my head down onto my steering wheel causing the horn to sound. After a couple of minutes I heard a tapping on my window and my name being shouted but it sounded muffled. I lifted my head to see Hannah looking panicked and Mark standing behind with a grin on his face. _Him and Alice could be great friends..._

I opened the door and was met with screams. "What the hell is wrong with you? I was shouting for like 5 minutes, I thought you were hurt or something." Hannah screamed.

She then punched my arm. "Owwww!" I yelled. "What the hell!"

"I'm sorry but you scared me. Are you okay?" She calmed down and was now rubbing the spot where she hit me.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine, I was just thinking." I said trying to reassure her with a smile.

"About what?" She questioned.

"Nothing...look I'm fine. Let's just go inside. What are you doing here Mark?" I turned in Mark's direction.

"Oh thanks, I can't just come over and see my two favourite girls." He asked looking hurt.

We all laughed and headed inside.

_Maybe I can talk to Mark about this whole Rosalie situation. He has always been there for me, I'm sure he wouldn't judge. _

I pulled on his arm and yanked him aside, "Hey can I speak to you in private?" I whispered.

"You mean you want to keep secrets from Hannah?" He mocked a shocked look and placed his hand over his heart.

"Shut up. I'm serious, I need help. Come over Saturday, Hannah will be out with her sister all day _shopping, _we can talk then." I said spitting out the word shopping, the one thing I may actually hate more than Lauren..._no sorry nothing is worse than her..._

He nodded and made out way into the house.

_Maybe until then I will just try my best to avoid Rose at all costs. No flirting, no accidental touches, nothing. _

_This is going to drive me crazy..._

**This chapter may not be great but I realised while I was writing that Rose and Bella have only know each other 3 days and Bella was just about to tell her everything about her life. I thought that it was a bit unrealistic...even in a story with vampires. So I am going to wait a bit and develop their relationship a bit more.**

**Please Review :D**


	9. Jealousy is a green eyed monster

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight...**

**Sorry not updating sooner but I wanted a Rose pov so we could see how she's coping but I got writers block half way through. It's a terrible thing...**

**Anyway thanks for all your reviews.**

**Rose POV**

Something was definitely wrong. Bella has been avoiding me. Ever since she left my house Wednesday I haven't spoken two words to her, one word would have been suffice such as 'hello'. I have been over every possibility there could be as to why she has been avoiding me and it all comes down to the fact that we flirted with each other and maybe she had gotten uncomfortable. I mean she flirted with me too but she wasn't as obvious about it, I had gotten a little carried away and maybe she is trying to tell me to back off. She was all over Hannah yesterday, maybe she is trying to tell me that she wants Hannah and Hannah only and this is her way of telling me, or showing me. Ugh...

"Rose will you please calm down, I'm sure there is a good explanation for her being distant. It was only one day..." Edward said interrupting my thoughts, or should I say intruding in on them.

"Look Edward, I know you mean well and you can't control your power but if you don't stop advising me on it I will turn you into a vegetable, and I don't mean the green type humans eat." I glared at him.

"Rose, honey please don't threaten your brother like that, we all know you would never use your power on him. " Esme playfully scolded.

Edward smiled smugly at me. "And Edward, you can wipe that grin off your face, you know how hard this is for you sister and I know you mean well but only give advice when she asks for it in future, okay?" Esme continued.

"Yes mom." Edward mumbled bowing his head.

Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Kate ran at vampire speed down the stairs and stood with their mates. We all began to walk out to the Volvo and my convertible to drive to school.

"Alice?" She turned and smiled at me. She then turned to my other siblings and said, "Go ahead, we will run, Rose and I need a little girl talk."

"Okay dears, have a good day at school." Esme said kissing us all on either the cheek or forehead.

Alice and I ran into the woods and after a few minutes we stopped and sat on a large boulder.

"Yes I have." Alice said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused.

"I have seen your future; I saw a vision of you asking me." Alice explained.

"So are we together, Bella and I?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head, "I can't tell. I see two possible futures; one where you're with her and one where you not. She hasn't made her mind up; she doesn't even know you like her, or that you are a vampire. You need to get closer to her Rose. I have seen her with her girlfriend and I'm telling you now, that isn't just high school love. They could last a long time so you need to swoop in there and get your girl before it's too late."

I sat there letting what she just said sink in. I already knew all this but telling me about how in love Bella and Hannah are was like a slap in the face. She's right, Bella could pick Hannah, even if I tell her that she is my mate, even if I tell her I'm a vampire and she accepts that, even if she likes me back, it doesn't mean she is going to pick me. She might choose the safer option; she will have a human life. That's when it hit me; a human life. If Bella was with me, I would have to watch her grow old until she died and I would be left alone for the rest of eternity. Or would she want to be changed? No I couldn't let her do that; I wouldn't want her to regret it. She wouldn't be able to see her family...if she has any, she would have to leave her friends behind, the people she loves. If she wanted to be changed I would change her though, I would be selfish because I couldn't watch her die, I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist anymore. It causes me pain to be away from her at this very second; it will only get worse as time goes on. But what if she doesn't want to be changed?

All these questions were running through my head and I didn't know the answers to any of them. No one did except Bella...unless...

"Edward!" I blurted out.

"What?" Alice said confused.

"Edward! He can read her thoughts; he might be able to see if she likes me. At least if I know that she likes me then maybe I can make a move. Lure her away from Hannah." I rambled excitedly.

"No, Rose..." But before she could finish I sped off shouting a quick 'thanks' behind me.

I was going to get my girl one way or another.

...

I met up with my siblings including Alice who walked into the parking lot a minute after me.

_Edward I need you to do me a favour._

He looked in my direction and raised his eyebrows. I couldn't decide whether it was for me to continue or in surprise at me using my mind to talk to him. I never did this, I like to keep him out of my thoughts as much as possible, I never willingly invited him in.

_I want you to read Bella's thoughts at lunch, I'm going to get her to talk to me and I want you to read what she thinks of me._

He narrowed his eyes at me but nodded anyway.

_Thanks Eddie._

He cringed at the nickname and I offered him a small smile. Nothing too big, I didn't want anyone to freak out at my sudden happiness. It was a rare thing after all.

...

God I can smell her from here, she is delicious. Her long brown hair that fell so perfectly around her perfectly sculpted face. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her full pink lips, her gorgeous body...

Her eyes met mine across the lunch hall but immediately looked away and back to _Hannah. _I let out a small growl and sighed turning back to my siblings. Jasper was kissing Alice's neck and Alice had her hand resting on his jeans resting very close to his...ugh. I then contined to look around the table to realise every one else was having a very intimate moment with there mate. I frowned and cleared my throat. Everyone froze and began to look confused.

"It was Rose, her feelings got too much for me to handle and I kind of manipulated all of yours." Jasper sighed and everyone looked to me for an explanation.

I shrugged, "It's not my fault people can't control their power."

Kate giggled, "Wow Rose, you haven't even asked her out yet and your already picturing her naked and doing dirty things to each other."

I narrowed my eyes at her and growled inwardly. "I was not picturing her naked, Kate, I was merely admiring her beauty." I hated talking about my feelings with anyone with the exception of Esme and even that was at its minimum.

"Damn right, Bella is hot." Emmett shouted. My eyes widened and I looked around the cafeteria to see if anyone else had heard, I saw brown hair whip around realising it was Bella's. She turned to our table but then within a few seconds her attention was again drawn back to her table. There was also an increase in whispers among the humans and the names 'Emmett', 'Bella' and the word 'hot' was part of everyones conversation.

She definitely heard that. Hell everyone heard that. I bet Esme heard that back at our house.

I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Emmett.

I growled quietly and glared at Emmett, he bowed his head and leaned into Kate for some sort of protection.

"Sorry Rose." Emmett said quietly. He put on his sad face and pouted, Alice must have been teaching him.

"Edward, I do believe we have some business to attend to. Shall we?" I said turning my attention to Edward.

"Rose do you really think this is such as good idea? What if I hear something that is personal, which she would prefer to tell you in confidence when she is ready? How hurt do you think she will feel when she finds out the truth and you have to explain that you made me intrude in her personal thoughts?" Edward asked.

What he said made sense, I knew it was wrong. But it was driving me crazy not knowing what she felt for me. I just needed some hope. Maybe I am asking the wrong person; maybe I shouldn't be asking Edward to read her thoughts, I should be asking Jasper what she feels.

"You're right Edward, it is wrong and I won't ask you to do that. I could never forgive myself If I found out something which is very personal to her." I admitted.

He looked shocked for a moment, probably because we had actually agreed on something for the first time in decades. He then narrowed his eyes and sighed in defeat obviously reading my thoughts.

I then looked at Jasper with a innocent look on my face on smiling sweetly. "Jazzzzz?" I said in a child like voice. Not usually my style but when I have done it in the past it has helped me out nicely.

He turned to me questioningly until a moment later her closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, catching on to the direction of my thoughts.

"Yes, I just need something, something to help me have hope that one day we may be together." I said sadly.

He nodded and we both stood. Bella and Jasper were in the same class next and mine was just next door so I thought that we could all walk together while Jasper gets a read on her emotions.

We both waited by the exit of the cafeteria and when Bella and her friends passed I grabbed Bella's arm gently, careful not to hurt her, and pulled her aside. She looked shocked for a second before sighing quietly, however to a vampire it was quite loud.

Yep she had definitely been trying to avoid me and that was her sighing in defeat. Hannah who had been holding hands with Bella at the time had been pulled over our way also.

"Bella, I just wanted to formally introduce my brother, Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella Swan." I said pointing to each of them as I mentioned their name. Hannah cleared her throat in order to get my attention. I huffed, "And this is Hannah Garcia, Bella's..._girlfriend_." I didn't mean for the last word to be spat out but it's like my inner monster was disgusted at the word and was screaming _my mate, my mate..._

Bella, Hannah and even Jasper looked shocked momentarily at my tone but soon they all began to exchange pleasantries. Hannah however gave me a knowing look as if to say 'I knew you were after my girl.'

"Bella, Jasper is in your next class and I just thought we could walk together." I said. She nodded and we began to make our way to class.

"So Bella I just wanted to say that I had a good time the other day, even though we never actually got round to learning any tunes on the piano." I laughed and Bella joined in. I smirked at Hannah; she was glaring back at me, obviously thinking that we did something slightly more than just talk and who was I to correct her.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for having me over." She said offering me a small smile.

We reached our destination and we all stood outside. I decided to try out something that would maybe get her emotions running high.

"That's no problem at all, Bella. You should come over again so we can have a proper lesson, we could maybe go out and catch a movie or something after and some dinner." I suggested offering my sweetest smile with teeth and all.

She looked as if she was debating in her head on what to say and I could feel Hannah burning a hole in my head.

"Erm...I...Sure Rose, why not." She stuttered out.

"Great."I said, not squealing at all...

I gave her a huge smile and enveloped her in a tight hug, not tight enough to hurt her though. I heard her heart rate increase dramatically and her breath hitched in her throat. She was definitely feeling something. I could smell her strawberry shampoo and her natural freesia scent. She smelt delicious. Our bodies moulded into one another perfectly even though she was a few inches shorter than me. I heard her breath in as if she was smelling my scent. She hugged me back in what was as much force as what I was using but all too soon it was over as I heard Hannah clear her throat once more. We pulled back at the same time and Hannah pulled Bella into the classroom as the bell went. Bella mumbled a quick 'bye' still a little breathless.

_Now the moment of truth. _

I turned to Jazz to see him wearing a huge smile on his face. "Well?" I asked him impatiently.

"Rose, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm sure you heard better than I when her heartbeat increased and her breathing was uneven. She was feeling shock and nervousness at first but then it turned into compassion, lust and a sense of realisation. When Hannah cleared her throat she felt nervousness again but also guilt, worry and also love for Hannah. It was strong Rose, but the way she feels for you will be much stronger when she accepts her feelings. She doesn't know it yet, or if she does she isn't acknowledging it, but she is actually feeling love toward you. She has only known you for five day though, you need to give her time." Jazz explained.

...

I felt like I had spent days with a hanger in my mouth as I could not stop smiling all day that day. Humans were giving me strange looks but I didn't care. Bella likes me...Bella loves me...or at least she will. She felt lust too which I think will be much easier to work with when I try to get closer to her. Humans always give into their emotions quicker if lust is involved.

I then realised what I was thinking. I can't lure Bella away like that; I have to let her decide on her own. I will become closer friends with her but I will let her make the first move.

I had been so out of it that I didn't realise that someone was standing next to me in the parking lot. I already knew who it was by her scent.

_Hannah_.

"Rose, may I speak with you for a moment." She asked in a fake sweet voice. She looked innocent and had an equally fake smile on her face.

"Of course, Hannah." I offered her a smile but she then dropped hers and her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. She started to glare at me as her face came closer to mine in an attempt to look intimidating. She was only about an inch shorter and could probably take me...if I was human.

"I know what you're trying to do, you think you can waltz in here and flash you pearly whites and charm the pants off anyone you fancy. Well it may work on all the sluts like Lauren and horny boys but Bella is taken. She is mine and you will do well to remember that, I don't know who you think you are but I'm warning you now, if you so much as look at Bella in the wrong way you will be sorry." She threatened in a tone that would actually scare me if...well I think we all know by now that nothing this girl says is going to remotely affect me.

"What are _you_ going to do about it _Hannah,_ huh?" I asked in a menacing tone.

She laughed. "Oh you won't have to worry about that as long as you do as I have said. But let's just say, Bella has had a bit of a dark past and she introduced me to a few of her new friends. I'm sure they would be willing to do me a favour seeing as Bella did quite a few for them, if you catch my drift." She winked and turned away walking over to Bella's car.

After my siblings joined me I drove home with Emmett and Kate in the backseat. As soon as we arrived back I took off into the wood shouting 'I'm going to hunt' over my shoulder before I made it to my destination. I didn't really need to hunt I just needed to think.

'My happy place' as I like to call it was a little spot which I found a few weeks ago when I first arrived. It was an opening in the forest and it had a big open patch of grass which had freesias growing in it. It was kind of weird how that was the type of flower that grew in this spot but I was glad they were. It calmed me, it reminded me of Bella. I would come here every time I would start to lose hope of her being mine and I would just breathe in her scent, or what I imagined was hers. Over the far side of the opening was a small waterfall which fell from a large rock formation into small lake. It was beautiful and secluded. It was relaxing just to lie on the grass breathing in what would be Bella's scent and listening to the water rush down to rocks and splash into the water.

I did just that. I had so many questions running through my head. Actually I had just two major ones. Two that only Bella could answer or two that I would only let Bella answer as I didn't know how truthful Hannah's words were. They drove me insane with worry and curiosity.

What kind of favours did Bella do for these 'friends' of her's?

And what did Hannah mean when she said Bella had a dark past?

**I'm trying to decide if Edward should be able to read Bella's mind so what do you guys think?**

** Oh I'm not going to have werewolves in this story but I was going to use their characters as other humans but I need to choose a bad guy so who out of the pack would you prefer to see as the villain in the story? **

**Please Review :D**


	10. Sergeant stiffy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, I now know who I am using from the pack as the bad guy. I'm still trying to decide about Edward being able to read Bella's mind as there are mixed reviews.**

**Bella POV**

What a day! Well not so much as a day but a lunch. It was strange to say the least.

I had spent all of yesterday and all of this morning avoiding Rose like I had planned. It wasn't too hard as I had Hannah glued to my hip every second of the day. There was one point where she even followed me into the bathroom. That was when I knew I had to confront her. I was going to talk to her after school; ever since Rose and I became friends she has been so insecure about leaving me alone. _It's nice to know she trusts me._

At lunch I was sitting at my normal table and I could feel Rose's eyes on me, I made the mistake of turning around once to look but quickly averted my attention. Her eyes are going to be what breaks my rule of keeping my distance. They hypnotise me, I mean even though all of the Cullen's have the same golden orbs, Rose's are also in a way, so much different. When she looks at me its like she is looking into my soul, they are beautiful.

A booming voice broke me out of my thoughts and I heard, "Damn right, Bella is hot". I whipped my head round to the owner of said voice to find it was Emmett Cullen. I turned around quickly when I saw Rose about to turn to me and I felt the whole cafeteria's eyes follow her lead. I was sure I was as red as a tomato and I shrunk down in my chair. I couldn't believe what I had heard, and what's even stranger is who it came from. Why would Emmett Cullen say something like that, especially with his girlfriend sitting right next to him? What were they talking about to make him make such a statement?

To say Hannah was mad was an understatement. She kept mumbling under her breath and I could see the anger in her eyes. She was angry at Rose though, I could tell this much. Even though it wasn't Rose who said it, she had a crazy notion that she was into me and that she wanted to steal me away from her. I was pulled away from my friends on the way to History and found it to be Rose, while we talked I could see Hannah glaring at her the whole time, if looks could kill Rose would be ten feet under. Rose however was acting strange. _Wow I have used that word a lot today..._

She looked like she was as angry at Hannah as Hannah was at her. When introducing Hannah and Jasper, she spat out her name with disgust in her tone and Hannah gave her a knowing look. _What does she know? I feel so out of the loop!_

Rose invited me to come round her house again soon and even asked me out to a movie and dinner. It sounded like a date to me and apparently to Hannah as well because she was burning a hole in the side of Rose's head. And then Rose did the most surprising but most amazing things possible. She enveloped me in a tight, albeit slightly cold hug. It was amazing, I felt like we moulded together perfectly and she smelt amazing. _Did I mention it was amazing? _But also dangerous territory...

The rest of the day was spent listening to my jealous girlfriend ramble on about how I was definitely not going to go round to Rose's house, seeing any movies or eating any food with her. She said that she would fucking learn piano and teach me before she let her get close to me again. Her words not mine. I could feel the anger radiating off of her and any assurance I gave her was ignored so I gave up. She wasn't my owner but I was kind of glad that she was going to try and stop me from seeing her, it helped me to keep as safe distance.

After I finished my last class of the day I told Hannah to go ahead to wait by the car so I could talk to Mark about out little chat tomorrow. Admittedly I told her I was going to talk to a teacher about some work. After I had finished I walked out to the lot to find Hannah pressing her body up against Rose's and getting right up in her face. _Shit...that's hot. No, I mean shit I need to break it up...I will give it a few more seconds though._

I reluctantly began to walk quicker in their direction but Hannah stepped away and began to walk to my car with a smirk on her face. I looked back to Rose to see her looking confused and angry. Obviously oblivious to why Hannah was, from what it looked like, threatening her, I knew she didn't like me but she wouldn't listen. She is so dead when we get home...

I got into the passenger seat of my car and gave Hannah the silent treatment the whole way home, however I think she was too angry to even notice. Once we were home I stormed off dramatically into the house and was followed in. As soon as she slammed the door shut my anger bubbled over.

"What the fuck did you just say to Rose?" I shouted towards Hannah.

She looked at me angrily, "No, I'm questioning you first. What the hell is going on between you and Rosalie and don't you dare tell me it's nothing! You were practically purring when she hugged you and she obviously hates me because she wants you."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me. I haven't done anything to make you think I like her and by the confused look on her face after you were done THREATENING her she obviously doesn't like me either! You really need to stop being so insecure, I'm sick of it. I thought you loved me but how can you when you don't even trust me enough to talk to another girl without me trying to get her into bed!"

I was angry but I was also hurt that she was so untrusting of me.

"Bella, I do trust you, it's her I don't trust. She is trying to weasel her way in between us. She is trying to split us up and I can't...I can't compete with her." She said, her voice breaking on the last part.

_Oh..._

"Hannah, you just said you trust me so there isn't any need to be afraid. I am with you, I love you so you don't need to compete with her. There's no competition because I don't like her, okay?" I said trying to reassure her but I wasn't sure she was the only person I was trying to convince.

"Yeah okay, I will try and reign in the crazy." She giggled, wiping the tears that I hadn't noticed had escaped her eyes.

"Come here." I opened my arms to her which she happily entered. I hugged her tightly and tilted her head up to kiss her. I tried to pour all of my love into the kiss and when she deepened it I finally felt like we were back to the couple we were before I had met Rose. No rushing, no insecurity, just love and passion. But the thought of Rose popped into my head and I suddenly felt myself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. The feel of her soft lips on mine, moving in sync with each others. I sighed and pushed the thoughts away.

_I _don't_ like her...I don't like her...I don't like her... _

**The next day**

I kissed Hannah goodbye and she drove away in my car. I can't wait until this deal of ours is over, I have never gone so long without driving her.

I pulled out of my phone and scrolled down to the name I wanted. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Bells." Mark greeted.

"Hi Mark; is it ok if I come over now?" I asked.

"Why don't we meet up at the beach, it's too hot to stay in, it's rare we get to enjoy the glorious thing that is the sun." He said in what I think was supposed to be a posh voice but he ended up sounding camp. I giggled.

"Mark you idiot, was that you trying to be posh?" I asked still giggling.

"I don't know what you mean darling. I always sound like this." He said.

"Well you actually sound gay _darlin', _so I wouldn't be too eager to keep it up if you want to keep up your man whore status." I said.

He scoffed, "Whatever, I'm nearly at yours now so meet me outside."

"Okay whore." I said and disconnected the call before he could reply.

I laughed and grabbed my sunglasses on my way out.

"Come on sexy, I want to get you to mine and have my way with you before Hannah gets home!" I voice bellowed from outside.

I ran out to find Mark with his head sticking out of the window of his car with a smirk on his face. I looked around to find a few people looking out of their bedroom windows and a few people had stopped in the street. They all looked disgusted.

Oh. My. God.

"Mark you are dead." I shouted.

...

Forty minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot situated next to La Push beach with Mark sporting a handprint on his face, a red and soon to be bruised arm and he was holding his, as he liked to call it, _'Sergeant stiffy'._ _Yeah I got a bit carried away..._

I laughed out loud and he scowled at me. I gave him an innocent look and he just shook his head but I could see his lips turning up in the corners. We got out and starting to walk along the empty beach. No one ever came here because of the reputation of the La Push Reservation. All the kids here were either druggies or had spent more time in juvenile hall than their own home. No one ever bothered me though as I had quite the reputation down here too...Not that I was proud of it.

"So you wanted to talk?" Mark stated, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I do." I said as we sat on some rocks near the shore. Mark was the class clown as well as the jock so he tended to crack jokes a lot when it involved his feelings but when it came to me needing help; he always listened and offered advice.

"Okay, shoot." He said as we both turning to face one another.

"Okay, well you know I love Hannah right, I mean we have been together for two years this past Christmas and we are great together. I love her so much and...and." I rambled nervously.

"Bells, calm down. I know you love her, there's no question about it but what's going on?" Mark interrupted.

I took a deep breath, "I think I may like someone else."

_Wow that felt good to say out loud._

"WHAT?" Mark shouted with his mouth gaping open.

"Sshhh!" I hissed.

"Sorry. What!" He whispered.

"I like someone else and I don't know what to do. I mean I don't want to act on it because as I said I love..."

"Hannah. Right okay I got that. Who is it?" Mark asked finishing off my sentence.

"Does it matter who it is?" He gave me a look as if to say 'Hell Yeah'. "It's...it's Rose." I whispered.

His jaw dropped again. "As in Rosalie?" I nodded. "As in Rosalie Hale?" I nodded again. "As in the girl your girlfriend hates and has been jealous of since she arrived in town?" I nodded again, getting tired of his questions. "As in the girl who..."

"Okay Mark I get it, I'm a horrible, horrible person." I said dropping my head in my hands.

"Hey, look you're not a horrible person, far from it actually." He soothed rubbing my shoulders and then crushing me in a hug. His hugs always made me feel better; he was like a big teddy bear.

We pulled apart and I looked up, "What am I going to do though? I love Hannah, I really do but I can't stop thinking about Rose. She is always on my mind, when I'm with her I just want to talk to her forever, when she hugged me yesterday I didn't want her to let go, when I'm not with her I'm plagued with thoughts of her face, her golden eyes, her plump lips, her blonde locks, her amazing body, her..."

"Okay, okay I think I get it Bells." Mark chuckled. "If you want my thoughts, I think that maybe you like her a little more than you think. You sound like a girl who's just had sex and is now in love with the guy after a few weeks, except you haven't even had sex...yet. Have you?" He raised his eyebrows, smirking.

_And the joker is back..._

"No Mark, I haven't had sex with her. I haven't done anything with her. The only physical interaction was that hug yesterday."I stated a little shocked at how disappointed I felt.

"Okay, okay." He winked.

"So...genius, what do I do?" I asked getting impatient.

"I...I don't know. I want to tell you to just avoid her for a while and your feelings will disappear but they seem too strong for that, Bells." He said.

_Great..._

I dropped my head into my hands again and I felt his arms circle me once more in a hug.

"I think you need to talk to Hannah, sweet cheeks." He said.

I was about to protest but then I realised what he just called me.

"_Sweet cheeks_?" I said into his chest.

"Yeah, I'm just trying it out." He shrugged.

I nodded. He was always calling me ridiculous pet names. They just get more and more embarrassingly cheesy every time but I actually didn't mind this one.

"I like it, as long a you NEVER say it while someone else is around." He laughed.

"Sure thing." He said.

"I can't tell Hannah though, it will break her heart. Besides, I didn't say I wanted to act on it and who knows if Rose even feels the same way." I shrugged.

"Trust me Bells; no one has a chance when it comes to you. Every guy at that school is in love with you and I've lost count of how many girls that have realised they were gay after they got turned on by Hannah's and yours make out sessions. What's not to love?" He said hugging me tighter.

He's too sweet.

"Okay, even so, she may not be into women." I stated not denying his previous comment. Guys did tend to follow me around with their tongues hanging out and they all watched Hannah and I closely to see if we would give them a little show. The girls who had realised they were gay however had nothing to do with Hannah and I...I think.

"Well you will have to just find out won't you." He makes it sound so easy.

"Oh yeah, what am I supposed to say, 'Oh hey Rose, do you mind if I come over, oh and by the way are you gay?' Yeah that's not weird at all." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Why not use you gaydar?" He asked.

I sighed, "You know I don't have one, and if I do, it definitely doesn't work."

"Okay, well maybe I will charm her and if she doesn't want to sleep with me afterwards you will know that she is definitely a lesbian." He stated cockily.

I pulled out of his hug and looked at his smug face. "So just because she might not like you it means she's gay? What if you're just not her type, huh?"

"Impossible, no one can resist this." He said motioning to his face and body.

I wanted to disagree but every girl in our school who is straight is drooling over him, dying to go out with him even though they know that after bedding them he would never call them back.

I shrugged and grinned. "Okay but this still hasn't gotten me anywhere closer to sorting out my situation." I complained.

"What did I just say?" He asked and I looked at his confused. "I will charm her, ask her out on a date and if she say no, you have your answer."

I sighed. It was ridiculous to even think it will prove anything but it was my only shot.

"Okay, you do that. But what if she is, does that mean I just dump Hannah and move on to Rose? I couldn't do that. I love Hannah so much, she was my first love and I couldn't imagine not being with her. I mean if we were older, this would be the stage in our relationship where you start thinking about marriage, that's how serious we are together. We practically live together and I always thought we would last forever and I would marry her and we would adopt kids together like she always wanted. I don't know how to move away from that dream we both share, I don't want to move away from it. I love her Mark." I explained, tears now escaping my eyes and pouring down my cheeks.

Mark started to wipe them away and whispered reassurance. "But you love Rose too, sweetie. You could have all of that with her too. I mean I love Hannah, she is as good as a sister too me but I love you more and I want you to be happy."

I shook my head, "How can I love Rose, Mark? I have known her less than a week."

"Sometimes that's how it happens, you never heard of love at first sight?" He asked smiling sadly.

"Yes but I don't believe it. I don't think I do love Rose, I mean I like her and I'm obviously physically attracted to her, but love? I don't know..." I said.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. You can either wait and see if your feelings disappear or you talk to Hannah about how you feel. I'm not saying dump Hannah but she deserves to know." Mark said. He was too smart for his own good sometimes.

"You know, you could be a therapist." I said. We both laughed.

"Yeah I know, I am rather good at advice. I may start charging by the hour." He joked.

"Thanks Mark, for listening. I don't know what I would do without you..." I said smiling.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, same, I don't know what I would do without you either." He cleared his throat once more, obviously uncomfortable with the serious talk.

I laughed, "You're right, you are such a charmer." I said lifting my hand to my forehead to fake being faint.

He faked offence at my sarcasm. "You dare to mock me. I need to give you one more piece of advice." He whispered seriously.

My smile dropped, "What's that then?"

"Run." He said in a menacingly with a smirk on his face.

_Oh no._

I took off down the beach with him hot on my tail. I knew he would catch me; I was hardly fit enough to out run an athlete like him. And I was right; he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder, us both in fits of laughter. He began to run towards the shore...

_Shit._

"Mark no, please, noooo." I begged.

"This is what you get for mocking my charm." He said and threw me into the water.

_Shit it was cold_.

"I...I'm...g...going...to...k...k...kill you M...Mark." I said shivering.

I struggled out of the water, my now drenched clothes weighing me down. I gave Mark a deadly look and he took off down the beach much like I had.

"You better run and I would _advise_ you to guard your '_Sergeant stiffy'_ with your life." I shouted after him and took off in a sprint.

I may not have everything figured out with my love life yet but at least I have my best friend to support me all the way.

'_Cus I'm definitely going to need it._

**I was going to bring in the La Push boys into this chapter but I didn't want to interrupt the fun Bella was having so I'm going to wait.**

**Please review :D **


	11. Can't resist you no more

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you for all you're reviews, story alerts ect.**

**I wanted to apologise for the wait. I was told last week that I was about to be kicked out of college for not completing any of my work so I had to get all of that done first. But anyway now that's all sorted I can finally get cracking on this, so here's the next chappy: D**

**Rose POV**

Two weeks...

Three hundred and thirty six hours...

Twenty thousand, one hundred and sixty minutes...

That's how long it has been since I last talked to Bella, since I last touched her. It may seem like a short amount of time to a human but to a vampire it was a long time, it felt like months. It was literally causing me pain not to be near her, there is a sharp pain running through my chest where my dead heart should be beating. Bella makes me feel human; she makes it feel like my heart is beating, like there is blood running through my veins and if there was, every time she talked to me it would run straight to my cheeks. All I wanted to do was tell her how I feel, tell her what I am, hold her, kiss her and make her mine. I can't do any of this however if she won't give me the time of day. What I would give for her not to have a girlfriend, it would make everything so much easier...

Hannah.

She is the only thing standing between my mate and I. If I was a non vegetarian I would have killed her by now, slowly and painfully, drained her dry and I would enjoy it. Just the thought of her being able to touch Bella, to kiss her, to have...sex with Bella makes it hard for me not to torture and kill her while we are sitting in the cafeteria. I do actually have a lot of plans for Hannah which involve me killing her but Alice keeps seeing them all in her visions and warns me off. Like that would stop me. The only thing keeping me from sinking my teeth into her neck is Bella. She would be devastated and I couldn't stand the thought of her hurting or hating me.

I have to respect Hannah though; she was fighting for what she believes is hers. She obviously loves Bella and I'm glad Bella has someone like that, which is what is making this even harder. She's a nice person and when I do eventually get Bella, Hannah will get hurt.

"Ugh!" I growled out loud.

"You know, you should really stop torturing yourself." Jasper said walking into the lounge, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"I can't help it, it's driving me crazy. I just want to tell her everything and make her mine." I whined.

"You will, you have to just give it time. You only met her three weeks ago, that isn't a long time to humans remember. And I would like to advise that planning Hannah's demise is probably not the best idea." He said playfully.

I offered him a small smile and sighed, "I know, I just need to talk to her. She will never fall in love with me if she won't even talk to me or look at me for that matter."

"Rose, I don't think you have to worry about that. What's not to love?" He nudged me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Why don't you talk to her, trap her so she doesn't have a choice?"

"I've tried but she's always with Hannah. I just...I just...ugh." I growled and put my head in my hand, frustrated.

I heard someone else walk into the room and immediately knew it was Alice.

"She will have detention after school tonight Rose, that's your chance to talk to her." She announced.

I looked up, "Okay," I stood up hopeful, "I'm going to talk to her then, I don't care what it takes, I will lock us both in a supply closet if I have to."

Alice chuckled, "I think that might be necessary."

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." She chuckled, running off to hunt before school.

Well if that's what it takes for her to talk to me, so be it.

**Bella's POV**

It's working, so far I have been able to avoid Rose for two weeks. My feelings haven't changed, I know they're still there but they don't seem to have gotten any stronger which is a bonus. Maybe it was a crush and the feelings I have a slowly disappearing. I can't take any chances though, I have to just carrying on avoiding her, there's only 6 months left, I can do it...Oh who am I kidding, I'm going to have to talk to her some time, later rather than sooner. I feel pathetic though, dodging her all the time, the one time I wasn't with Hannah I went as far as running into the boys toilets... Let's just say I got a lovely view of Mike Newton's surprisingly small friend, I thought it would be a lot bigger considering the size of his ego. I have also booked piano lessons in Port Angeles so that if she does ask if I would like a lesson I can say I don't need one... Clever right!

Hannah and I are going strong again; it's like old times before the Cullen family arrived. She is no longer insecure, partly because I hardly ever leave her side. I finally got my car back after our little deal ended. Life is looking up again...I wonder how long it will last.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked interrupting my thoughts; we were currently sitting together in Biology. "Is is about you and Hannah in the shower? Is it about you and Rose in the shower? Is it about Hannah, Rose and you in the shower? Can I be there too?" He rambled.

"Mark, you seriously need to stop thinking of me like that, I think of you as a brother so that would make me your sister and that is just disgusting if we were showering together." I stated.

He looked thoughtful and then realisation crossed his face followed with disgust. "Okay, okay, well can I just think about Hannah and Rose together then?" He asked looking excited.

I punched his arm and he flinched in pain. "Oww what was that for?" He whined. I just shook my head."

Class was about to start and as if they had perfect timing, Alice and Jasper walked in looking as graceful as ever. It was like they were gliding across the floor. Miss Parker followed them in a few seconds later and started the lesson.

"So, what were you actually thinking about seeing as it wasn't about shower sex with your girlfriend?" Mark whispered, smirking.

I gave him a warning look and sighed, "What I have been thinking about everyday for the past few weeks." I said frustrated.

"Oh you mean..." I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, you don't know who is listening." I whisper shouted.

He nodded, "Okay, but I thought you'd figured out what you were doing. You have been fine since our talk."

"I know and I am fine. I'm just thinking about how everything is going to work out." I smiled.

"That's my girl, keep positive, I hate seeing you all sad." He said and patted me on the back. I jerked forward at the force and hissed at the small amount of pain it caused.

I heard a quiet growl come from behind me to see a very angry looking Alice and Jasper. Talk about weird...who growls anyway?

I turned back around to Mark and we continued to talk until I heard a bang from the front of the classroom. The whole class stopped mid conversation and also turned to see a very angry Miss Parker. She must have slammed her textbook on her desk.

"Okay, that's it; I'm tired of all this chit chat. I'm assigning you all new lab partners for this project we are starting today." She announced sounding very frustrated. The whole class including me groaned. Watch me get stuck with someone dumb like Jessica or even worse Lauren...great.

Some of the class started to plead with Miss Parker for another chance but she just shook her head, "I'm sorry but you should have just kept quiet when I asked, now if I call your name out I want you to collect your equipment from the front with your partner and choose a desk. Okay... Nathan and Eric, Daniel and Ben, Angela and Jasper, Alicia and Lauren," Poor Alicia, "Katie and Mark..."

Damn it, the only person left who I liked and Mark got her. I looked at him and he wiggled his eyebrows. I grabbed his shirt stopping him from getting up and whispered in his ear, "Don't you dare sleep with her." He chuckled and mock saluted and walked off. Every friend of mine he has slept with I have lost because of how awkward it became afterwards.

"...Jessica and Mike", how is that fair, boyfriend and girlfriend? "Bella and Alice..." Huh, could have been worse but this just makes the probability of seeing Rose even higher seeing as studying at her house is probable.

"Alice I trust you to keep Miss Swan in order, she has quite the reputation of leading her partners astray." Miss Parker said as she stopped Alice and me from making our way to the front.

Alice looked confused but nodded anyway. I scoffed and Miss parked turned to me with an eyebrow raised disapprovingly. "I there something you would like to say Miss Swan?"

"No mi' lady," I mock bowed, "Excuse me mi' lady." I said sweetly and speed walked past her to collect the equipment.

"Strike one, Isabella." She shouted, I cringed at the use of my full name. She had a system which was three strike equals detention. Whatever.

Alice and I collected all the equipment we needed for the project and sat down at a desk near the back of the room. "So lab partners huh? This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, great...I'm glad I got you rather that someone like Lauren or Jessica." I said trying to sound enthusiastic. I looked over to see how Mark was getting on only to see his arm draped over Katie's shoulder and his eyes mentally undressing her, she looked uncomfortable to say the least.

Damn it, I am not losing another friend.

I picked up a textbook off the desk and launched it at him. It hit his shoulder and he flinched...whoops maybe I threw it too hard. He looked over and scowled at me. I shrugged and mouthed, "Stop flirting." He was about to reply when...

"Miss Swan, I saw that, that is strike two. Not a good start to the day is it?" Miss Parker scolded.

Mark laughed loudly which resulted in another book being launched across the room, this time hitting his head.

"MISS SWAN!"

"What? He was laughing, what, you want me to just sit here and take it?" I asked frustrated.

"That's exactly what I expect of you." She stated. It was a rhetorical question...and you call yourself a teacher.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath and put my head on my desk.

Mark started to complain then and asked to go see the nurse. Miss Parker asked Katie to take him which was great; she was just making it easier for him now. He walked out holding his head...

What a pussy...

"Bella!"

Whoops did I say that out loud?

"Bella, that's it, I am giving you one hour's detention after school. Maybe you will learn some manners while you are in there." Miss Parker ordered.

I just lifted my head and smiled, giving her a thumbs up which turned into the finger when she turned around.

I heard a quiet chuckle from beside me, "What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, you just seem to be quite the troublemaker Bella." Alice stated.

"I am not, it's all her, she's evil." I narrowed my eyes pointing at my evil biology teacher.

When I said all teachers like me, maybe it's only one or two...

She chuckled again, "I'm sorry Bella but I am going to have to disagree, you have had at least seven detentions since I have been a student at this school which has only been fifteen days, sixteen if you count today." She said matter of factly.

How the hell did she know that?

"Actually, it was six, Mr West gave me two. The first one was because I was wrongfully punished for disrupting his lesson and the second was because I broke his favourite 'best teacher' mug when I got angry at him for giving me the first detention." I stated folding my arms.

She just chuckled again and then we continued with our new project.

...

I finished up my last lesson of the day...gym. Well it wasn't so much as a lesson but a very long and heated make out session with Hannah in the locker room. So now I was walking to detention with a stupid big grin on my face just replaying the last hour in my head.

Over and over and over and over and...

What the fuck!

I was suddenly pulled into a dark room; I could not see a thing. I blinked repeatedly trying to get my eyes used to the dark. I couldn't hear anything, not even the other person's breathing. Then they must have turned the light on because I was suddenly blinded. I squinted and came face to face with...

I sucked in a breath...no, no, no, no this cannot be happening. All my hard work and for what?

"Bella."

Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Rose?" I whispered, "What's going on, why did you pull me in hear?"

She sighed and sat down, now realising we were in a supply closet. I looked at her questioningly and realised I had to get out of here, I couldn't be in such close proximity with her, it was too dangerous.

I went to grab the door handle when a cold hand closed over mine and I looked up to Rose.

Wow that was fast, wasn't she just sitting down a second ago?

Her touch was sending tingles all through my body, her face inches from mine, her cold breathe on my face which smelled amazing, her golden orbs staring into mine. It was too much.

"Don't leave Bella, please. I wanted to talk to you." Rose asked, her voice sounded pained. It made me feel guilty for avoiding her all this time.

"Okay, I won't leave but why didn't you just talk to me...outside of the supply closet?" I asked.

"I have wanted to and believe me I have tried but you're never alone, not even when you go to the bathroom. Bella I know you've been avoiding me and I want to know why?" She sat back down while she spoke.

"I haven't been avoiding you", she gave me a pointed look. "Okay so maybe I have I can't exactly say the reason why but... seeing as we are asking questions I need to ask you a few." I stated my frustration and courage slowly building.

She nodded, "Fine, ask away."

"Okay then...Well for starters, there is something different about you and your family, I have noticed things such as the fact that you're all 'adopted' and yet you all have the same golden eyes, pale white skin, Alice's, your mom's and your skin is all cold to touch, like freezing cold and you're all unbelievably beautiful. Second of all, I want to know why you don't like Hannah, you're always glaring at her and I know she does the same but she has her reasons and lastly I want to know why you helped me in gym on your first day. Every other person I saw you look at that day you glared at, and yet you actually helped me and you let me cry on your shoulder in detention...you got detention for me. So if you answer all of them questions I will be sure to answer yours." I explained, taking deep breaths after the long speech.

To say she looked stunned was an understatement. I was stunned myself. I have always been a fairly confident person but when it comes to Rose I seem to have a hard time keeping my blush hidden. I was actually quite proud of me...

"Okay, Bella sit down." She patted the space next to her on the floor and I obliged. "Okay first of all I can't answer your first queries...yet. I will eventually but...let's just say it's not my place to tell you until I've discussed it with my family." I nodded, a little disappointed. "As for your other questions..." She sighed. "I was hoping to tell you in a, well let's just say I didn't want to tell you in a supply closet. Bella there is a reason why I don't like Hannah, why I glare at her every time she is near you, every time she touches you...Bella I...I li...I don't think she's right for you."

What!

Not right for me?

She is perfect for me.

I don't understand.

"I don't understand. You have only known her a few weeks, in fact you have never even had a conversation with her, and you don't even know her!" I yelled, standing up.

"Bella I know I don't know her but I have seen the way she is with you, she's too insecure, too possessive. She won't let you talk to any other girl without getting jealous." She said calmly but I could see that she was angry too by the furrowed eyebrows.

She looked so hot when she was angry...NO, STOP!

"No it's just you!" I spat out.

She looked hurt, her eyes closed and her breathing got heavier.

"What do you mean it's just me? What have I done to make her think I'm a threat?" She whispered.

"Erm, have you not seen you? You're the most beautiful girl I have ever set eyes on of course she is going to be threatened by you." I said waving my arms to emphasis my point.

Wasn't it obvious?

"You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered, looking up from underneath her long eyelashes.

Erm...

"Erm...I...I mean...yes...well I erm..." I stuttered.

Get it together. Just say yes, there's nothing wrong with admitting it.

"Yes I do, you're very beautiful." I said after a few seconds. I felt my cheeks turn red, they were burning hot.

"Thank you Bella...You were right though about one thing." Rose stated as she came to stand in front of me.

"Of course I am," I stated smugly, "Wait what was I right about?"

She chuckled, "You were right, when you said that I am a potential threat because Bella, I really like you and I want to be the one who gets to hold you, the one who gets to hold your hand, the one who gets to kiss you." She leant in closer until her face was inches away from my own. Her eyes were now nearly black, it was quite intimidating but sexy at the same time. I stopped breathing completely, my mind was all blurry. Her smell was too much for me to resist, I just wanted to taste her, I wanted her to make that final step and capture my lips, and I wanted her to make me hers.

She began to lean in impossibly closer, one hand cupping my cheek and the other on my hip bringing my body closer to her. I let out my breath which I was holding and my heart was racing. Our lips brushed together...

I couldn't resist this goddess any longer.

**Please Review =D**


	12. I cheated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks so much for all you're reviews, it seems as though you were all itching for the big kiss. A lot of you seem to think its all going to be smooth sailing from now on, but did you really think I would be so kind :P **

Previously

_She began to lean in impossibly closer, one hand cupping my cheek and the other on my hip bringing my body closer to her. I let out my breath which I was holding and my heart was racing. Our lips brushed together..._

_I couldn't resist this goddess any longer._

My eyes closed shut tightly, begging her to kiss me and then I felt them, her cold, smooth lips capture mine. The tingles I felt from before was nothing like what I felt now, I couldn't describe the feelings that I felt. My lips began to react to hers and they moved together in synchronisation. My hand gripped onto her soft golden locks pulling her closer to me, her cold tongue snaked out across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I granted and our tongues battled for dominance. I was beginning to run out of breath but I didn't want to stop, she moaned into my mouth once she'd won but at that moment my body reacted to the sensible thoughts I was having earlier. I pulled my lips from hers and stepped back until my back was against the far wall of the closet.

"I...I can't." I whispered between ragged breathes. I shook my head trying to will away the guilt running through me. I never thought I could be capable of this...I cheated.

"I can't believe I've done this, I cheated on her...I cheated, oh my god...oh my god...I cheated..." I kept mumbling over and over again. My hands tightening in my hair and I slid to the ground.

I felt two cold hands cover my own and I loosened the grip I had in my hair.

"Bella, sweetie I..."

"No, Rose, I can't believe we just did that. You know I'm in a relationship, don't you know it's wrong to kiss someone who's already in a relationship." I asked frustrated. I know I was in the wrong too but it felt easier to blame her instead...god I was a horrible person.

"Bella, you kissed me back. Look I know I probably should have talked to you first but I have wanted to do that since I first met you and I don't regret a second of it." She explained, her eyes were now completely black but the hurt that shone through them was painful to look at.

"Rose I..."

"Bella, look me in the eye right now and tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed just then, and if you say that, then...I won't bother you again." Rose stated though she looked as if she was dreading my answer.

Of course I felt something...I felt as if my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I have never felt anything like it.

So I looked up into her eyes and said, "I didn't feel anything." I kept my face blank as I watch her face fall, the hurt and pain that crossed her face was too much to bear. I needed to get out of here...

As soon as that thought entered my head though, her cold hands slid from mine and she left.

No...No...No why did I say that? Ugh!

The hurt that crossed her face was too much to handle, I have to give her some hope.

Hope? So there is hope that you will choose her over Hannah?

I don't know, I love Hannah but I think I might love Rose too...

Go tell her then...

Right...

I ran out of closet and sprinted through the school towards the exit, completely ignoring the shouts that came my way from Mr Hurley for missing detention.

I couldn't care less at the moment.

I made it to the parking lot to see Rose stepping in her car.

"ROSE!" I shouted but I doubt she heard it over the torrential rain that had so conveniently started.

She however turned around and the pain written over her face was enough to send me to my knees. I ran over too her and shook my head, trying to find the right words to say while catching my breath.

"Rose I...I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said in there...I just...I can't..." I looked down still trying to find the right words to express how I felt.

I felt her cold hands lift my chin up and remove my soaking wet hair from my face.

"Bella its okay, I get it, you don't like me like that. I swore to myself that I would fight Hannah for you but I can't if you don't like me at all." She sighed and let her hands drop from my face; tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I promise I won't bother you again."

She went to get in her car but I couldn't let her go...I couldn't let her go without her knowing how I really feel.

I pulled on her arm hoping to pull her around to face me but it was like trying to pull a stone statue...my god she is solid.

She turned around anyway, "Bella please just let me go." She whispered, sobbing.

"Rosie, listen to me please, just hear me out." I placed my hand on her cheek and pushed some of her loose hair behind her ear. She relaxed into my touch but then immediately stiffened.

Oh god, did I go too far with the touching.

"What...what did you just call me?" She asked her eyes brightening slightly.

What does she mean?

I called her Rose...I called her...Oh...

"Sorry I didn't mean to, I..." I was stopped by her cold finger pressed to my lips.

"No, its fine I like you giving me a nickname...of course I know that it doesn't mean anything. It's just what friends do..." She sighed and looked down, losing some of the light from her gorgeous eyes again.

"No Rose," She wouldn't looked at me so I lifted her chin, "Rosie, look I didn't mean what I said in there, of course I like you, I like you so much it scares me sometimes. I'm so scared because I don't know anything about you, I have only known you for three weeks and I'm already falling for you but I can't do anything about it because...because I'm with someone else." She looked so happy until I whispered out the last part.

"Bella, I know you're with Hannah but now that you have told me this, that you like me too, I can't just let you go. You can't tell me that you're falling for me and then go home to Hannah, you just...you just can't." She said. She looked so defeated.

I didn't know what to say, I wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear but I couldn't.

"I have to, I can't hurt her, and she hasn't done anything to deserve this." I explained trying not to let the guilt eat me up again at the thought of what I might do to Hannah if I choose Rose.

"So, what you're just going to brush your feelings aside and ignore them?" She asked getting frustrated.

"No, I'm just asking you wait...wait until I have figured it all out. I'm falling for you, yes but I don't know anything about you, it's just all too fast for me to deal with." I stressed.

Instead of replying she enveloped me in a hug, it was weird how cold and hard she was compared to others I have hugged but she was so much warmer in a non literal sense, she made me feel safe and her scent made everything so much better.

"Bella, I will give you as much time as you want, just please never say you don't like me again, I don't think I could bear it. I want you to choose who makes you happiest but if you will let me I would like to take you out, not on a date, just as friends, just so you can get to know me better. If you pick me I promise I will spend every day trying to make you the happiest girl alive." She whispered into my ear. Her cold breath making me shiver but in a pleasurable way.

I pulled back and wiped away the tears I hadn't realised at fallen.

"Okay, I'd like that." I smiled and then shivered again, this time was caused by the weather, I had forgotten that we had been standing in the rain and I was soaked through.

Rose seemed to notice this and hugged me once again, "I will see you tomorrow Bella." She kissed my cheek and got in her car. I watched as she drove away and as soon as she was out of sight my hand automatically went to the cheek her lips had been on.

I made my way to my own car and once inside sat there thinking about how I was going to decide between the two girls in my life who were so special to me.

On one hand there was Hannah who has been my girlfriend for two years who I love. She has stuck by me through all the hard times and I think will always hold a special place in my heart.

Then there's Rose who I have known for three weeks, who I know absolutely nothing about but I also know that I am falling for her...hard.

One thing I know for sure though is that as soon as I choose I am going to break someone's heart...

**I know this chapter is a lot shorter than my other's but I wanted to get it up by today and it seemed like a good place to end it.**

**Please review, don't hate me, I would say things will start looking up in the next 2 or 3 chapters... *hint* :D**


	13. My one and only

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did, Bella would not be so vanilla and she wouldn't be with Edward :P**

**Thank you for you're reviews. I knew that not all of you would like the idea of Bella cheating and neither did I but who could resist Rosalie Hale seriously ;) So anyway sorry if you didn't like it but I can't please you all although I do try :D**

**To all them people out there who crave drama between two *coughs* blonde *coughs* people then you will have to wait a few more chappys... **

**...**

I got home to find Hannah sitting on the sofa, head in her hands shaking slightly.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" I asked walking up to her and kneeling before her.

I pushed her blonde locks from her face and held her head in my hands. As she looked up, her eyes all red and puffy from her crying. The sight just made my heart break. I enveloped her in a warm hug and whispered reassurance in her ear.

"Bella its...it's Sam..." She sobbed.

Oh no, this doesn't sound good.

I pulled back out of the hug, "What happened?" I asked but I think I already knew.

"My mom...she...she got a call from his sergeant today, he...he's dead Bella...he's..." She cried and fell into my arms once again.

I froze in her arms for a moment before continuing to comfort her. Sam was her best friend growing up. He had been like a brother to her like Mark is to me. When he enrolled in the army and was sent away to Afghanistan it broke her heart.

I felt so guilty. I was out supposedly at detention when instead I was pouring all my feelings out to another girl when Hannah was finding out her best friend had been killed.

I must be the worst person in the world right now...

**One week later.**

Neither Hannah nor I had attended school since she found out the dreadful news. Rose had called me numerous times and after the fourth message I called her back to explain everything. I did miss her and I really wanted to go on our non date but my priority was my girlfriend right now, the guilt I have been feeling for the past week has only gotten worse and I have no intention of making things worse my abandoning her in her hour of need.

Sam's funeral had just ended and everyone was making their way to their car to go to reception afterwards. He had a proper military funeral and around six to eight service men had shown up to honour Sam's life. He was buried next to several other men who had served our country.

I had held Hannah throughout most of the ceremony, she alternated between her mom and me, and she was now talking with her mom and a few of Sam's friends and his Sergeant. She looked over to me and walked over.

"Hey, stupid question but how're you feeling?" I asked wrapping my arms around her, pulling her into my arms.

"I've been better, I just wanted to thank you though." She whispered, kissing my neck.

I pulled back and frowned slightly, "For what?"

"For being there for me, I know I haven't exactly been easy to be around this week but..." She stopped when I pressed my lips to hers for a chaste kiss.

Once I pulled back I put my hand on her cheek and looked at her incredulously, "You never need to thank me for being there for you, I want to be here."

She smiled, "We're heading back to his parents house now, you coming?"

"I...I just need a few minutes. Don't wait; I'm sure I can find a ride." I said looking around hoping she wouldn't figure out why.

She looked confused for a minute but then realisation crossed her face, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I totally forgot, God I'm the worst girlfriend in the world..." I silenced her with another kiss.

"No you're not; you have had a lot on your mind." I reassured her. I was the worst girlfriend in the world not her, she was perfect.

She shook her head, "Take as long as you need, okay?"

I nodded, "Thanks."

We hugged again and she walked off to her mom and sister.

I took one last look at Sam's headstone, it read:

_Samuel Garcia_

_US Army_

_May 12 1987 January 22 2011_

_Loving son, brother and friend _

_Will always be remembered in our hearts_

_Our brave soldier _

_Rest in Peace_

I walked away and headed to the spot where I hadn't been since this same date one year ago. I felt a presence behind me and when I turned I found myself being once again mesmerised by her beauty. Even on one of the many unhappy days of my life she still manages to make me forgot even just for a second.

"Hey...I didn't mean to seem like I was following you I just wanted to see if you were okay. You're not going to the reception?" Rose asked.

"No...I mean yeah I am but I'm just..." I sighed, "I'm just going to see someone." I vaguely explained.

She looked confused, "What do you mean?" She looked around the now empty graveyard.

I sighed again, "Come on." I motioned for her to follow me to which she obliged and we both walked in silence until I stopped in front of an old head stone that looked neglected, which is what it had been. It was the only stone without any sort of decoration, no flowers, cards, nothing.

I kneeled in front of it and motioned for Rose to do the same. She still looked confused until she read the inscription;

_Renee Dwyer Swan _

_B. October 8 1974 D. January 29 2007_

_Loving Mother, Daughter and friend_

_Taken from us too early_

_Always remembered_

_May you finally rest in peace_

Rose gasped once she'd finished reading and looked to me with a mournful expression, "You're mom?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah she died four years ago to this day, where'd you think she was?"

"I...I don't know, I just assumed you had moved out once you had turned eighteen. So where's your dad and what happened to your mom?" She asked looking sad.

I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell her.

"He is somewhere around here," I motioned around the cemetery, "And the reason he's not buried next to my mom is because he's the reason she's dead." I fisted my hands and tears started to sting my eyes, however Rose plied my fingers open on one hand and entwined our fingers together. It made me feel safe and strong; I looked to her to see her eyes shining with sorrow. I couldn't look at her anymore without crying so I focused on the stone in front of me.

"After my sister went missing when I was 12 I sort of got brushed aside, my mom and Charlie forgot about me more or less, they blamed me for her disappearance. I missed her so much but I was never allowed to talk about her, my mom was just void of emotion all the time, I couldn't talk to her and when I did it was one word answers. Charlie however made it known that he blamed me, he would shout at me daily saying it was my fault..."

"How was it your fault?" Rose interrupted. I was still refusing to look at her.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Well they were both always busy, Charlie would always be busy working; he was the chief of police, and my mom, well she liked going out with her friends, spa days, shopping, partying. She made sure she took full advantage of my grandparent's money. Anyway my sister was whining about being bored and so was I so we decided to go to the park which was only about ten minutes walk from our house. She was so excited...I still remember her face brightening up..." I sniffled and took deep breaths trying to calm down. I still remember her blue eyes brightening up, her smile that had always been contagious.

I felt Rose squeeze my hand, "You sound like you were taking her I thought you said she was 13 whereas you were 12." She questioned.

"Yeah, I always felt that way, she was always so small you see and I felt the need to protect her. She was also bullied a lot at school, for reasons I will never know because she was beautiful, smart and funny so she should have had no trouble making friends. Anyway we both ended up at the park and there was a bunch of kids already there, I knew who they were the second I saw them, they had been the ones who bullied her. They started shouting abuse at her and I was having none of it, I told her to go sit on the swings while I talked to them. She begged me not too but I was sick of them upsetting her all the time. So I went over and I was a little intimidated, I mean it was five against one but I stood my ground. We ended up arguing and when one of them started bitching about my sister I lost it, I punched one of them square in the jaw. It was a mistake though as I then had five girls piling on top of me. After they had had enough of beating me, leaving me battered and bruised I got up to find my sister nowhere to be seen. I searched everywhere for her, but with no luck I returned and called the police and my mom. So that is why I was blamed, Charlie had no reason to tell me though as I already knew it was my fault and I will blame myself every day..." I trailed off, remembering the events that happened on that day that changed my entire childhood.

"Bella it wasn't your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself." I swore I heard a growl come from her as she spoke but brushed it off.

"Rose, it's sweet of you to say that but it doesn't matter how many times I'm told that, my feelings won't change." I stated.

She sighed heavily but let it drop, "You were saying anyway, the events that happened after your sister went missing. What was her name anyway?" She asked curiously.

"Lexi or Alexis for her full name. Anyway after she went missing I was completely alone, Lexi was the only one in my home who I would have normally interacted with, occasionally I would talk to my mom but that was it. Now though I didn't even have her. Charlie resorted to the bottle; he would come home every night completely wasted. He gave up hope after just a few months because being in the police had showed him the likelihood of her returning safely and he knew it wasn't likely. I noticed how his attitude was changing, he was starting to become more aggressive as the months went on and he was always shouting abuse at my mom. He started to hit her now and again but she was always protecting me, he tried to hit me numerous times always shouting about how it was my fault his only daughter was gone but she would always take the punishment for me. After a few years I started to get more and more worried about my mom, she just had no fight left in her, as much as I hated how much she neglected me before, I would have preferred that any day than to see her so broken. She blamed herself to, saying how she should have been there for her. She hardly ate anymore and the abuse Charlie gave her was no help. It was around the time I met Lauren when things really started to get bad. Charlie found out the rumours spreading round town about the new girl being gay and he didn't like it one bit, I assured him they weren't true which is why she was allowed to come round while we were secretly dating but we were soon found out, as you know...or rather I was..."

"Everyone at school abandoned me except for a select few like Mark, Angela...my table at lunch basically minus Jessica who freaked out and befriended Lauren. I went home one day to find Charlie wasted, he was yelling at my mom and I could see the marks on her face from where he had just struck her. When I walked in he turned to me and the look I saw in his eyes told me he knew about my secret relationship. He looked disgusted and he let me know it. I had never been so afraid in my life and this time my mom didn't come to my rescue, she was in too much shock after the beating he had just gave her. He started to shout at me calling me a disgrace...

_Flashback_

_His eyes were black with anger, "You disgusting girl, I am so ashamed that you're my daughter. In fact you're no longer that. My daughter is gone, dead most likely in some ditch where you should be instead. I would give anything for you to switch places with her. She would hate you right now for how you have turned out, some little whore who tries to kiss girls." He spat out shaking violently._

_I backed away from him but ended up stuck between him and a wall. _

"_Dad it's not what it sounds like...we were in a relationship. She is just too scared to tell the truth, she likes me too and we..." I was stopped by a sharp pain on my cheek. He had just slapped me across my face. _

"_Don't lie to me! God why must you create such lies? I raised you better than this, yet you continue to disappoint me. You have bad grades, you have most likely let your sister die and you have been whoring around with God knows who behind mine and your mothers backs." _

"_You know what _Dad; _you didn't raise me though, did you? You were too busy at the station all the time and when you were home you were more interested in watching sports and drinking but oh wait not much changed has it." I screamed at him motioning to the beer bottle still in his hand. _

_I could tell her was on the verge of losing it; he grabbed my shirt and shoved me against the wall roughly, banging my head in the process. _

"_Listen to me, you little shit, you will never talk to me like that again unless you want to end up like your mother over there, the pathetic mess she is." He turned to my mom who was now watching his display intently, probably waiting for her moment to step in if he got too violent. _

_I hoped she didn't though, I can't take any more days of taking care of her, helping her down the stairs because her ribs are hurting from where he kicked her, cleaning her cuts from where he punched her...I would rather him hurt me, besides what have I got to live for._

"_Don't talk about her that way, she is only like that because of you, you abusive bastard! You hit your wife and you abuse me. What the hell kind of man are you? What the hell kind of father are you? Lexi would be ashamed of you!" I yelled seeing red._

_His fist came flying towards my face and it connected with my left cheek. I spat out blood and held my face in shock; he had never actually hit me before, slapped me yes, but punched me no. I heard my mom shouting and pleading with him to stop but it all went unheard._

"_Don't say her name, you have no right considering you're the cause of all this. It's your fault I'm like this; if my baby girl was still here everything would be fine." He looked away with a smug expression as if to say that excuses all of his behaviour since._

_I scoffed which he didn't like; he closed his hand around my throat and started to slide me up the wall by my neck, "Maybe I should just end this now, you know. Get rid of you for starters, then that pathetic excuse for my wife over there and then I will go and search for my daughter. I will find her and then we can live happily together without you two tying us down." _

_My oxygen supply was slowly running out, I was struggling to breathe and it didn't help when he gripped even tighter. I was violently struggling to get free when I saw my mom come up behind him with an empty bottle of whiskey. She hit the bottle across the back of his head and it smashed onto the floor. He let go of my neck and we both dropped to the floor, only me being conscious though. I held my neck trying to catch my breath and my mom checked me over to see if I was okay. I looked to my dad to see blood pouring from his head into the cream carpet. I crawled over to him to feel his pulse to find he was still alive. I couldn't decide if I was relieved or disappointed..._

"_Are you okay?" I heard my mom say, I stood up and turned to see her looking shaken up and of course beaten. I shook my head and she did the one thing I hadn't expected, she gathered me in her arms and comforted me. I cried, for what I couldn't decide, whether it be from the events with my so called father or the fact that for the first time in years, even before Lexi went missing, my mom was comforting me. _

_She led me out of the room into the kitchen. "I think we should call the police, Bells." I smiled inwardly at the nickname that only my friends called me but nodded anyway._

"_Yeah, me too, he obviously isn't going to stop until he gets help starting with his drinking." I stated._

_She nodded and grabbed the phone off the counter. She began to dial but then stopped at the sound which would haunt me for the rest of my life. I heard a loud bang and my mom dropped the phone. Her eyes moved to mine, I could see the pain in them, and she suddenly fell forwards. I managed to catch her before she collided with the ground. I gently lay her down and looked up to see my so called father standing in the doorway with his handgun pointed in our direction. I looked back down to see my mother's stomach bleeding heavily. I put my hands over the wound not caring about the fact that I could be next. _

"_Mom, can you hear me, you have to wake up, please. Don't leave me here with him...please." I cried, getting no reply I removed one hand and searched for a pulse on her neck. _

_Nothing...not one beat. She was dead...my mother was dead. _

_I went to reach for the phone to dial 911 hoping for some kind of miracle that I knew in the back of my mind wouldn't happen when another shot was fired. _

"_You stay away from that phone, you make one more move and I will shoot you."_

_I have nothing to live for anyway..._

_I turned to glare at Charlie...that's who he was now...a stranger, not my father..._

"_You killed her, you killed my mom you bastard!" I shouted. _

_He looked at my mom then back to me, I thought I actually saw remorse in his eyes but it soon turned back to anger. He continued to point the gun at me while he stalked over to where my mother lay. He looked her over and let out a growl. He threw the gun aside and grabbed me by my shirt, picking me up and throwing into the nearest wall. I fell to the floor and he climbed on top of me, punching me across my face. I had never felt such pain. _

"_This is your fault..." Punch_

"_You're a disgrace to this family, you know that don't you?" Punch_

"_I am so ashamed to call you my daughter!" Punch_

"_Look at what you made me do!" Punch_

"_You killed her!" He continued to punch and slap me until all I could see was red. My face must have been purple by now underneath all the blood. The pain was slowly starting to decrease, I was just numb. I had lost my sister, my mom, my ex father was a psycho murderer and everyone at school minus a few hated me...although I didn't care much for the latter._

_Charlie finally got off me and added a few kicks to my ribs before walking off to grab another beer out of the fridge. "It's such a shame your mother had to die, I was kind of hoping to maybe have a few more children to replace you." He chuckled menacingly._

"_What and to replace Lexi as well?" I asked without thinking. _

_The next thing I know Charlie is slinging me across the room and I'm lying next to my mother's body. I have definitely broken my ribs... He climbs on top of me again, this time instead of punching me; he decides to just finish it altogether. He once again closes his hands around my throat, cutting off any oxygen. _

"_Remember Isabella, this was your entire fault. You killed your dear old mommy, you lost your sister and now you're the cause of your own demise." He kept chanting this until I couldn't hear anymore, all I could hear was the blood rushing to my head. My heartbeat was slowing and my arms which were either side of me trying to break free had dropped to the ground. I felt something beside me; I recognised it to be his gun. I picked it up, trying to use what energy I had left to bring it so it was facing his chest, with one last breathe I looked him in the eyes and said between breathes, _

"_This...is...for ...my...mom"_

_I pulled the trigger and felt his chest violently jerk back at the force of the bullet entering his body. I felt him loosen his grip on my neck and the light slowly going out in his eyes that unfortunately resembled mine._

End of flashback

I came back to reality when I felt myself being held by two strong arms, I looked up to see a sorrowful looking Rose. She was holding me to her chest and I couldn't help but snuggle into her neck and smell her wonderful scent, I could stay like this forever.

"Bella, I am so sorry all that happened to you...you must have been terrified." Rose said her words filled with distress.

I pulled away from her and looked at her incredulously, "Did you not here what I just said? I killed him; even if he was a horrible man I still killed him."

"Bella he killed your mother." I flinched at her words and she looked at me apologetic.

"It doesn't make it right though, it makes me just as bad as him. I should have just let him kill me; I deserved it for losing my sister." I whispered the last part and looked down, letting the tears I had been trying to hold in, fall freely down my cheeks.

Rose held onto the top of my arms and shook them, though not roughly. "I never want to hear you say that again Bella, do you hear me? Never think about giving up like that, I can't even think about you dying." Her eyes looked pained when she said this.

"Why would it have mattered, huh? You didn't know me back then, you wouldn't have known. And even if I died now...you would get over it, it's not like we're going out, I know you said you liked me but it's not like you wouldn't fine someone else eventually." I said frustration in my voice.

She looked at me incredulously, "Bella, you don't understand. I wouldn't find someone else; I would never be able to move on. I...I just can't lose you. Even if you choose Hannah, I would still like to be in your life, even if it's just a friend." She explained clearly not telling me something.

"So if I chose Hannah, you would want to be my friend and watch as we continued to be together, got married, had kids and grew old together?" She nodded even though she looked like she didn't want what I just made her picture to happen. "Why?"

"I just can't...I can't live without you." She said simply.

"You don't even know me." I said.

Okay that was a lie; she knows nearly everything there is to know now.

"I don't care I still can't...you're it for me." She said looking into my eyes, her golden orbs burning with...love?

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You're it Bella...you're the one." She breathed out and gave me a small smile.

"The one what?" I asked getting frustrated at her cryptic answers.

I stood up and she followed. She grabbed my hands and held them between her own.

She looked into my eyes, "You're the one...my one...my soul mate."

***Gasps* Who would have thought it, Rose and Bella soulmates? **

**Please review if you have the time :D**


	14. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**So I still don't have a laptop but I managed to get my old computer up and running. It's very slow and outdated but lets me write so I managed to write another chapter. It's not great because as I said before I lost all my work but I tried. There will be some more exciting chapters soon.**

**Thanks for the reviews too :D**

**Bella POV**

Soulmate?

What the hell does that mean?

Two souls recognising each other...love at first sight...that kind of thing just doesn't exist.

I couldn't have heard her right...yeah that's it...but then again what sounds like soulmate? Hmmm.

Great now i'm actually trying to think of words that rhyme with soulmate...yeah, cause that's what's important right now.

I figured I should probably voice some of my thoughts, the less crazy thoughts of course.

I focussed my eyes on the goddess in front of me and what I saw broke my heart. The look on my face probably made her think I was rejecting her whereas in actuality I was just confused. Her eyes held unshed tears and she was looking anywhere but me.

I squeezed her hand that still held mine, "Rose I...I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say. I mean...soulmate. It sounds like something that exists in only the movies. I never thought of it existing in real life, that you could actually meet a person and realise they were the love of your life from one look."

She didn't turn her head, she look like she hadn't heard a word I had said, "Rose please look at me. It's just so overwhelming, to have someone say something like this to you. How can you be so sure?"

She finally turned her head so I could see her beautiful face, her golden orbs still filled with unshed tears.

"I just know, Bella. You are my soulmate, from the moment I met you, from the moment I saw you across that cafeteria I had an inkling. I have never met someone so beautiful, passionate and..."

She was interrupted by laughter, one that I recognised and what sound like clapping. I heard a low growl erupt from Rosalie's chest but brushed it off...I was used to wierd around her now.

I turned and came face to face with...

"Hannah." I whispered.

"Surprised to see me? Yeah well I sitting in my best friends house, who just died if you remember, when I realised it had been over an hour and you still hadn't showed up. So naturally I started to worry so I borrowed my mom's car and drove here expecting to find you crying over your mom's headstone when instead I find you hand in hand with this skank who is talking about soulmates."

She motioned to Rose when she said 'skank' and even though I knew she had every right to be upset I was a second away from slapping her for calling her that. "This is just priceless it really is. Soulmates, really? You know Rose, "She focussed her attention to Rose now, "You didn't have to make up such bullshit, you could have just asked her to open her legs for you, I'm sure she would have happily obliged."

This time a loud growl erupted from beside me, "How dare you talk about Bella that way, about me that way. My feelings towards Bella are very real and very strong." Rose explained, I could feel her emotions running off her.

Hannah started to laugh again and that was when I decided I had had enough. "Hannah, listen I told you a few week ago that I had no romantic feelings towards Rose and I believed it at the time. I believed that you and I would last forever and so I fought so hard to make the feelings that began to develop, disappear. I love you Hannah, I do, but my feelings for Rose are just as strong, maybe stronger. I'm so sorry this had to happen, you have no idea how sorry I am." By now both Hannah and I were crying. She had lost her anger and was now staring into my eyes with a heart breaking expression.

I walked up to her so I was now within reach. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her, she was still my first love, I still loved her and I would do anything to take this pain away.

"Bells you can't do this to me. You told me you didn't like her like that, you promised." She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her waist. I couldn't stand it anymore so I knelt down and gathered her in my arms. She buried her face into my neck, "I love you Bells, please don't leave me."

I held her tighter. How can this be happening? Love isn't supposed to be like this. I love Hannah so much yet I know that if I let Rose go I will regret it for the rest of my life. I don't think I could ever be friends with her and I think we both know that these so called non dates were obviously going to be just that, dates. On the other hand I don't think I had the strength to let Hannah go. Seeing her just now made my heart shatter and I knew now even though I have chosen Rose, Hannah would always have to be part of my life. She was my best friend and first love.

Talking of Rose...

I turned my head to see that she was standing in the same spot as before, still as a statue. Our eyes met and I could see the love in them but also the worry. She thought I had chosen Hannah...

Just then Hannah pulled away and looked to me with watery eyes.

"Bella...please." She stared into my eyes for about ten seconds and then shook her head and once again buried her face in my neck. I heard her take a deep breath and then she pulled away and stood up. I mimicked her actions and stood before her wondering what she was thinking. She wiped her tears away and gave me a small smile.

"Bella, I know you love me, I can see it in your eyes and I love you too. I know that you tried as well to fight your feelings but I think I always knew unconsciously that you had feelings for her. I just denied it, tried to convince myself that you didn't. When you look at her it's so obvious how you feel, I'm stupid really to think I could ignore it and so are you."

To say I was shocked at the end of Hannah's speech was an understatement. Was she just going to let me go after all this time? It's not that I wanted her to be upset and hurt but if it was the other way around I would have probably punched Rosalie by now in the very least.

But then she said something that made all of this make sense, something which made me realise that I actually would be doing the same thing as her if our positions were switched.

"I just want you to be happy, even if its not with me." She stated.

"Hannah...I just don't understand. I mean I know you want me to be happy but if the positions were switched I think it would take more than an hour to let you go." I expressed my confusion.

She shook her head, "What's the point in getting angry when I know it won't do any good. It hurts, yes but you love her."

"I love you too." I stated.

"You love her more."

"..." I couldn't reply to that because lying now would do no good.

She then looked to Rose and glared, "If you hurt her I swear to God I will hunt you down and kick your ass from here to Florida."

Rose just nodded, mouth agape. I think she was as shocked as I was to see her so understanding about the whole situation.

"I should go." Hannah said as she began to turn to walk back to her car.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me, holding her tightly and she did the same. If I had known the last time I held her, kissed her, would be our last I would have mentally saved the picture. After a few minutes we pulled away from each other, reluctantly and she leaned in until her lips connected with mine. It was a goodbye kiss as far as our relationship went but you could also feel the love poured into it. She pulled back, tears in both of our eyes and our foreheads touching.

"I'll always love you Bells."

"I'll always love you too."

She kissed my forehead chastely and ran off in the direction of her car.

I couldn't hold in my tears any longer and let them fall freely down my face. I felt Rose hovering behind me and when I looked at her I saw the love, guilt and sorrow in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to comfort me but thought better of it. I was glad for that, I felt bad enough as it was without being held by the girl who had come between Hannah and I.

I faced her fully. "I'm gonna go..." I whispered but before I could turn around she grabbed my arm.

"What?" She asked, she look afraid. "Please, Bella..."

"I just need some time to think. Don't worry, you can't keep me away for too long." I smiled through my tears. I held the hand that she had been holding my arm with, brought it up to my lips and kissed each of her knuckles. She smiled at this and nodded.

I took one last look at my mother's grave stone and walked off to my car thinking about how much had happened since I sat down in front of it and told Rose of my most painful day.

**Rose POV**

As I watched the love of my life walk off I couldn't help but think about how good of a person Hannah was. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want Bella to be the one to hurt her. She didn't deserve any more pain in her life. The kiss they just shared, even though my inner monster was screaming out to rip Hannah's head off, I knew it had to happen. The love they shared was clearly strong, the way Hannah looked at Bella and vice versa showed me that if I hadn't come along they would be together for a very long time, maybe even forever. If Bella had stayed with Hannah she would have had the perfect life. She would be able to get married, adopt some children, or even have her own and grow old together. With me she won't be able to do any of them things except for marriage, unless of course she chose to become one of us, then we would get the forever part.

I hunted on my way back home and when I returned I saw Alice and Esme standing on the doorway.

Alice must have seen what happened. As soon as I reached them, Esme had me engulfed in a warm hug. I relaxed into it, comforted by the motherly love that wrapped around me.

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked, eyes full of love and worry.

I nodded, "I'm doing okay, I just feel so guilty." She walked me into the house and we sat in the lounge area, Alice followed behind.

"Hannah told Bella to be happy so she basically gave her to me and told me if I hurt her, she would in her words 'kick my ass from here to Florida'." We all laughed at this but I took her words seriously, I would never intentionally hurt Bella.

"So you two can be together now." Alice announced, happily.

I gave her a small smile, "I hope so but I'm not going to rush her. Even though she isn't with Hannah anymore I know it's going to take time for her to enter into a new relationship. You could tell that she still loved Hannah, she's very upset. She told me she had to think for a while." I explained.

Alice's face fell slightly but she still kept a smile on her face, Esme nodded and gave me another hug. When she pulled back she said, "Well even though it will take some time, she will be in your arms soon."

I smiled at this. This was the only thing keeping me going, the fact that when everything settled down and Bella forgave herself, she would soon be in my arms...and I didn't plan on letting her go.

Alice's face glazed over into a vision then, so Esme and I sat patiently for her to return to us. After a few minutes she gasped and looked to me frantically.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked calmly.

"It showed Bella, on a beach talking with a girl but then it switched to just Bella and a guy. He looked angry, he was yelling at her. She looked scared Rose, you better go, she might be in trouble." Alice said.

"What beach Alice?" I asked quickly.

She went back into her vision, probably to search for any signs as to where the beach was.

"Alice!" I was getting frustrated, Bella could get hurt. I shuddered at the thought and pushed it from my mind.

She came out of the vision once again and said only two words, "La Push."

**Please Review **


	15. La Push

**Disclaimer: Nothings changed in the last 15 chapters...I still don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks so much for all your kind words and thanks also to the people who story alerted, favourited ect.**

**By the way this chapter is a bit random but I had to put it somewhere. **

**Bella POV**

I couldn't go home. What if Hannah was there. Oh my God she has to move out, that's what she's probably doing. I can't live in that house without her, with all the memories. When I moved back in when I turned eighteen she offered to move in with me, I was thankful and to be honest I doubt I would have lasted the night, the nightmares I had even with her lying next to me, never faded. Now I had to live alone, in what felt to me, a huge house. Nothing compared to Rosalie's of course but for one person mine felt like a mansion.

I would just have to be brave, I had no where to go anyway so I had no choice. Unless I asked Mark...No you have to face your fears sooner or later...But I was kind of hoping for later, much, much later.

So here I was in my car driving to a destination which I had yet to decide. I couldn't go home and I didn't really feel like going to a friends house. I just wanted to be alone for a few hours...

That's when I decided I was going to head to La Push, I wasn't really supposed to go to the reservation but since when have I ever followed rules?

I pulled into the parking lot next to the beach, as soon as my bare feet touched the soft but of course cold sand I felt instantly relaxed...and cold. After pacing the beach a few times I sat on a huge boulder near the shore and just watched as the big ocean waves crash against the cliffs, seagulls fly aimlessly around, not a care in the world...except of course getting eaten by a whale or killed by another bird.

God can't my thought process be pleasant for five minutes.

Maybe if I thought about what was actually important, like my life.

I had no idea how to handle a situation like this. I mean I didn't have to choose anymore between the two girls I loved. I could be with Rose now.

Then why do I feel like I would be cheating on Hannah? She told me to be happy but I feel like it is too soon to be entering into a relationship with Rose now. That would mean I have completely let Hannah go, she may have let me go but to me she is the one I'm still in a relationship with. I can't get over her this quickly. Can I? I love Rosalie, I can feel it everytime I'm with her, my heartbeat quickens, I get tingles everytime we touch...I never got that with Hannah. I know I love her too, though I don't think it's nearly as strong and I feel that I can be apart from her whereas if I lost Rose it would hurt me, so much more.

"Bella?" I turned to find a girl around five foot eight, long, shiny, shiny black hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful but no where near as beautiful as Rose or Hannah. She waved her tanned hand in my face and that was when I realised she had said my name. Do I know her?

"Erm hi?" I said but it came out as more of a question.

She sat down next to me on the boulder and laughed quietly, "It's only been three years Bella, I don't think it's even been that long. Leah...Leah Clearwater?" She questioned.

That was when all the memories came back. After the worst day of my life, my life had took a downward spiral. I had no family and only a few friends at school so I kind of fell in with the wrong crowd. They introduced me to drugs and thats where things got really bad. I was on cocaine for about a year before Hannah came into my life, she helped me and we fell in love...such a sweet story isn't it.

"Leah, hi. Never thought I'd see you again. The last time I saw you, you were being admitted to rehab by your mom." I said.

"I did, I went but I was released. Rehab doesn't last three years you know, Bella. I came back and you were no where to be found." She looked upset at this.

"Well I got the help I needed too, in the form of a girlfriend. She helped me and I haven't touched drugs since. How about you, you clean?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment, "I'm getting there." She said no more on the matter which made me suspicious.

"So what are you doing here anyway, I didn't think I would ever see you around the res again especially with Paul and his followers hanging around." She rolled her eyes, Leah hated Paul and his gang just as much as I did. Just because we got drugs from them, didn't mean we liked them. Leah and I were good friends until she got taken away.

"I just needed time to think, I always come here to think. It's relaxing..."I trailed off.

She nodded, "Can I help?"

I shook my head, "It's okay...So what has Paul been up to since I left? Still causing havoc where ever he goes?" I asked.

She laughed, "He certainly is. He was so angry when you left. He said you still owed him for all the help he gave you."

"Help? That's a first. I've never heard of a drug addiction being called help." I said disbelievingly.

She laughed again.

"I would be careful though, Bella. I don't think she should come here alone again. He is even worse now that he was the last time you saw him." She told me. She look afraid. I wonder if he's ever hurt her.

"Leah what's going on? I know we don't really know each other anymore but you can tell me anything you know." I soothed.

She looked as if she was trying to figure out if she could trust me and just as she was about to open up...

"Leah!" Someone bellowed.

Leah jumped and we both looked in the direction of the voice.

"Shit." Leah cursed.

"What's the matter? Who is that?" I asked. I couldn't see them, they were to far away.

"Paul." She whispered. "Get out of here Bella."

He can't be that bad, it's not like he's going to hurt me. I think.

"Bella he's not the sixteen year old boy you used to know. He's grown up and he really doesn't care if your a guy or a girl, he will hurt you." She said as if reading my mind.

Oh this is just great, can't have a minute of peace.

"Has he ever hurt you?" I whispered.

She just gave me a look and I knew it meant yes.

Paul was now standing a few feet away now. "Bella? Bella Swan is that really you?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Hi Paul." I said kind of pathetically.

What he is really big, at least six foot five and he would give Rose's brother Emmett a run for his money. He had tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair.

Paul's face which was once a smile had turned into a frown. "So what are you doing here Bella? Thought you'd try and worm your way back into my good books?" He sneered.

"I was just leaving, you coming Leah?" I knew she lived on the res but I didn't want to leave her alone with him.

She nodded but Paul wasn't having any of this.

"i don't think so. Leah you can leave, but you are staying right here." He motioned to me.

Oh crap.

Leah didn't look like she wanted to leave but I gave her a nod to say it was okay. It was far from okay though. I was on a secluded beach with my angry ex drug dealer. I don't think this is going to end too well for me.

"Now Bella why don't we have a little chat, huh?" Paul asked once Leah had disappeared although I doubt it was a rhetorical question.

"Sorry Paul but I really should get back, I have to get home." I tried to move past him but he was quicker than me.

"Why? Mommy and daddy are dead remember. You have no one. That's the reason you came to me in the first place. Don't you remember all the help I gave you" He chuckled.

"What is wrong with you? Help, really? Anyone else would have been a friend and helped me the normal way by just being there. You however think help is getting someone hooked on cocaine." I said angrily however I chose to ignore the dead parents crack.

He chuckled again. "Bella, I didn't force you to take drugs that was all you. I just offered you some-"

"Yeah when I was vulnerable. I was upset and in pain and you took advantage of that." I shouted.

"You've become a feisty one. I like that. While we are on the subject though, you do remember that I gave you all my help for free." He smiled again. God he's so creepy.

"So what your asking me for money now?" I asked.

He nodded, "Exactly. I would say around fifty grand will cover it."

WHAT!

"You have got to be kidding me. Fifty thousand dollars? I don't think so, I don't have that kind of money anyway." I stated.

"Well you have around more than that sitting in that parking lot over there. I'm sure you can catch a ride to school from now on. In fact if you can't sell it I will be happy to just take the car." He gave me the most disgusting smile.

"You are out of your mind. You really think I'm going to give you anything. You should be thanking me for not going to the police after all these years, you're ruining peoples lives." I was getting angry now.

"Listen to me, if you don't get me fifty grand by the end of next week I will make sure that you can't drive that car again." Paul threatened, "By the way that isn't a threat against your car, that's a threat against your legs."

Yeah I kind of got that. He may have gotten older but he hasn't gotten any smarter.

"Do you understand me?" He asked, towering over me.

I gulped but I wasn't going to agree to his demands.

"Look Paul, if your trying to scare me it isn't going to work. Go and harass someone else." I ordered trying to stay as strong as possible.

I feel nauseous.

I tried to move around him again but this time he pushed me so I fell down, my head hitting the corner of the rock.

I hissed at the pain, "What the hell, Paul?"

"I told you what would happen. Maybe I will have to give you a little taster of what's to come." He sneered.

Oh God. I could feel the warm sticky substance that was my blood, trickling down the side of my face.

He kicked me a few times in the ribs, stamping on them until I found it hard to breathe. The pain was unbearable.

I saw his fist come flying towards my face, I shut my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw what I thought was an angel at first but soon realised that I wasn't dead and it was in fact...Rose.

How did she know I was here? Did she follow me?

I saw her hold Paul's clenched fist between her own, it looked as if she was squeezing it and from the painful expression Paul was wearing I knew it to be true. He fell to his knees and I heard a number of cracks.

Oh my god she broke his hand. How did she do that?

Out of no where the rest of her siblings appeared. This was getting weird now.

Edward went straight to Rose who was now in the middle of bending Paul's wrist in a way that it shouldn't be able to bend. Emmett was standing above Paul looking just as angry as Rose and Alice came to check on me. Jasper however was standing as still as a statue just behind Alice, his eyes pitch black and he looked as if he was holding his breath.

Then everything just became a blur. Rosalie was crouched in front of me growling, Jasper was also growling and fighting to get out of Emmett's and Edward's hold and Alice had her hands on his chest trying to calm him. He looked crazed as if he wanted to eat me or something. Crazy right?

After a few minutes the only person left on the beach was Rose and a now unconscious Paul. Emmett, Edward and Alice had dragged Jasper away.

Rose stood from her crouch and turned to face me. Her now black eyes started to turn dark gold. Her expression was sad and full of guilt.

Why was she blaming herself, she couldn't have known about what Paul was going to do? I was just happy that she had turned up otherwise I dread to think of what may have happened to me.

She kneeled in front of me and pushed my now blood stained hair out of my eyes. I leant into her touch, feeling protected and safe I drifted off into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was Rose whispering that she was sorry.

**Okay so basically not a lot Rose/Bella in this chapter but I think that's it now for La Push and Hannah interruptions so it will be all about the soon to be happy couple. I also needed a way to make Bella more suspicious of the Cullen's. **

**Oh I also made a mistake in a previous chapter. Hannah's last name is Garcia but I also put her best friends last name as that as I originally intended for him to be her brother. So ignore his last name please.**

**Anyway rant over...**

**Please review =D**


	16. Prove it

**I'm sorry guys, really I know its been a while since I updated but my dads being annoying and said I can't have a laptop until I come back off holiday. I go Friday so I won't be updating now for at least 3 weeks. Anyway I had to borrow a laptop from college to do this. **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, you're all amazing. I promise as soon as I get a laptop of my own you will have regular updates all the time. **

**Bella POV**

I woke up to find myself in my bedroom, alone. How did I get here? I'm sure I was just with Rosalie. Was it all a dream? I pulled the quilt off me to find myself in just my underwear and tank top. See now I definitely know something is up because I haven't changed since the funeral. It was dark outside so I checked the clock to see it was 2:36 am. I began to get out of bed and noticed there was no pain. My ribs were fine now. I walked to my window and noticed a blonde blur outside my window. It was in the tree, it looked like hair, blowing in the wind. Then it was gone. I sighed, I'm definitley losing my mind. I turned around to find a dark figure standing by my door. I let out a strangled yelp and walked backwards till my back touched the far wall.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" I asked the stranger, my voice shaking in fear.

The figure moved toward me slowly and when the stepped into the light of the moonlight I gasped.

"Rose?" I whispered. Her perfect face was void of all emotion, her eyes black as the night. I had to admit she looked scary; beautiful but scary.

She didn't speak, she just continued to walk towards me. She was in front of me now, her body pressed up against mine. Her hand reached out and brushed my hair away from my face. I could hear a slight purr come from her chest but ignored it. I was too busy enjoying the feel of her body pressed up against mine, her breast were pushed against mine and all I wanted her to do was take me right here. She lifted her head in the air and breathed in. A low growl erupted from her chest but before I could question it her lips connected with mine roughly, her tongue snaked out and forcefully pushed it into my mouth. I kissed her back, trying to use as much force but she was too strong. It was like trying to push a statue over. I was gradually running out of air but she still didn't stop. Everything was starting to get blurry and I let out a small gasp which alerted Rose. She pulled back and if her body wasn't pressed against mine I think I would have fallen. I tasted the blood on my lip from where she bit down. As soon as I was sure i wouldn't pass out I brought my hand up to my lip. I touched it and pulled my hand infront of me to see a small spot of blood on top of my index finger. Rose let out another growl only louder and before I could blink again she was sucking on my finger. Once it was clean she captured my bottom lip and sucked on it like she did my finger. She pulled back once again and let out a feral snarl. She leaned towards my neck and bit down on where my pulse was. Her teeth ripped through my skin and I felt a burning run through my neck and consume my whole body. I screamed out to tell her to stop but all that could be heard was the growls coming from her chest. She disconnected her teeth from my neck and ran at inhuman speed to the far wall next to the door. Her eyes were now crimson and she looked even more dangerous. A evil smile spread across her lips and out of the corner of my eye I saw another figure enter my room. I turned to see it was Jasper. He had the same feral look as Rose did and it reminded me of when we were on the beach. Him being held back my his brothers, his eyes black and his face menacing. Back to the present I saw him crouch in front of me and snarl. Just like with Rose his teeth ripped through my skin this time on the other side of my neck. I couldn't help the loud scream that escaped my mouth this time and I begged for help, I begged for Rose's help. I then saw her crouch down behind Jasper and she looked worried. She started to speak to me and from the way her lips were moving it looked like she was saying my name. I couldn't hear anything, my vision was becoming blurry and I closed my eyes.

"Bella? Bella!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up, gasping for air. I regretted it as soon as I did it however as my head started pounding and I felt a pain like no other where my ribs were.

"Bella, sweetie are you okay?" I heard a angelic voice ask. It sounded familiar.

I turned to see Esme Cullen hovering next to me with a worried expression on her perfect face.

"Bella?" She asked again.

"I'm fine." I reassured her although my voice betrayed me.

"Lie back down sweetie. You need to rest." She stated.

"What happened?" I asked as I lay down.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked.

I tried to think back, I remembered my dream but that's what it clearly was a dream.

"The beach. There was I guy I know and he started to kick me and then Rose turned up. Everything else is a little blurry." I lied about the last part, I remembered everything. The growling, black eyes...

"You're awake." I turned to see an angel standing in the doorway. She was so much more beautiful than what imagine an angel would look like though. She was a goddess.

I realized I was staring and my mouth was hanging open as I heard a small giggle come from Rose. I could listen to her laugh all day. It's like musical bells.

"Yeah," I whispered after a few minutes of staring.

She walked over to the side of the bed which I now realized wasn't my own. I must be at the Cullen house.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed and Esme gave me a warm smile and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Do you remember what happened?" Rose asked.

I decided to just tell the truth, I wanted answers to the hundred plus questions I had for her. "Yeah, I do."

She just nodded, she looked deep in thought.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My head hurts and my ribs hurt but other than that." I smiled.

"You hit you're head and have some bruised ribs." She told me and I just nodded.

Her face turned into a scowl and she looked to me again.

"Who was that...boy." She spat.

How many more times do I have to tell her stories from my past until she finally tells me something.

"His name's Paul Lahote." I stated.

She nodded to tell me to continue.

I sighed, "After my mom died I fell in with the wrong crowd. Paul offered me some drugs to forget basically and I eventually became dependent on them. I just wanted to forget all the bad stuff that had happened and they helped I suppose. Anyways after about a year I met Hannah and she helped me get clean. I never paid for any of the drugs Paul gave me though so when I saw him on the beach he said that he wanted fifty grand or he would make me pay another way. Basically he would hurt me. I told him no and that's when it turned violent."

She just nodded again. God I wish she would say something, the silence is killing me.

"Hannah told me that there was some people from your past who could _make _me leave you alone if I didn't stop trying to come between the two of you. Is that him?" She asked.

"She said that?" I asked angrily.

She nodded, "Yeah but she was right, I did come between you...Anyway that's not important right now, was she talking about him?"

I sighed, "Yeah most likely. Not him exactly but his friends, there's a few guys down there, Jacob, Embry and Seth, their nice guys and would probably still help me out of any trouble."

She just nodded again.

"What happened to Paul?" I asked.

A small growl erupted from her chest, "We left him unconscious on the beach but Emmett and Jasper have gone back down to tell him to leave you alone."

"You didn't have to do that, I could have sorted it." I said.

She scoffed, "Yeah like you sorted it out yesterday."

Ouch...

I have never been one to be affected by peoples words but it hurts a lot when the person you love says something hurtful.

I kept my head down and sat up slowly, hoping to make a graceful exit but I knew with my injuries it wouldn't happen.

"Wait Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. It's just I hate seeing you hurt and I'm so angry that I couldn't stop it." She stated.

I looked up to see her looking at me guiltily.

I shook my head, "Rose how could you have. I don't even understand how you found me. how did you know I was there?"

She sighed, "Bella please, I can't..."

"No just stop, I'm sick of the lies, you're always avoiding my questions but I've told you everything about my past. I don't know anything about you, you promised me we could get to know each other better but it's pretty obvious you're never going to follow through on that promise, are you?" I interrupted her, anger coursing through me.

"Bella, listen. I am going to tell you, I am it's just I 'm scared of your reaction." She said.

"It can't be that bad." I stated.

She scoffed, "You have no idea." She whispered.

I let out a loud sigh and began to get out of bed. I was not going to lay there and let her lie to me again. I've seen all the weird things that happen with this family. I'm not stupid.

Rosalie was still sitting in the same position as she was before when I walked out of the bedroom, failing miserably at hiding the pain I was clearly in.

I passed Esme on the way out.

"Where are you going dear, you should be resting?" She asked.

"I have to go. Thanks for letting me stay here though." I muttered and exited the house. That's when I realized I didn't have a car. Shit. I can never make a dramatic exit.

I patted my pockets and thankfully my phone was still in there. I pulled it out and searched for Mark's name. I let it ring but there was no answer. Damn it!

"Bella!"

I turned to see a frantic looking Rosalie.

"Wait, I will tell you. Come take a ride with me?" She asked holding the door to Emmett's jeep open.

I walked over and got in.

I had no idea where she was taking me and I didn't want to break the kind of uncomfortable silence we had going on. We we driving through the forest at the moment.

She stopped at the entrance to what looked like a clearing. I looked at her questioningly.

"I come here to think sometimes. It's peaceful." She shrugged.

I just nodded and Rose held my door open as I exited the jeep.

She took hold of my hand and I couldn't help the small smile formed on my lips. Tingles shot up my arm.

"Do you feel them too?" I asked her, blushing.

"What?" She questioned.

I looked down, "The tingles."

I heard a soft laugh, "Of course." I looked up and she awarded me with a breathtaking smile.

We walked into the clearing and I couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped my lips. This place was amazing. It was a large opening of grass with hundreds of flowers growing in it, they were purple but I wasn't sure what type. There was a small lake over the far side with a small waterfall above it. It was breathtaking.

"You like it?" Rose asked.

I nodded, "It's...wow."

"I come here sometimes to just think, it calms me." She explained.

We sat near the centre of the opening. We both had our legs crossed in front of us, knees touching.

"What do you come here to think about?" I asked.

She smiled, "Just things...mostly...you."

She smirked and I blushed. I have never blushed so much in my life, what is she doing to me?

"Really? All good things I hope." I smirked.

She giggled, "Hmmm..."

I punched her on her arm playfully.

Ouch! Damn that hurt.

I looked at her and she looked sad and guilty. She held my hand and examined it, "Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah but I don't understand how that hurt me instead of you...I mean I wasn't planning on hurting you I just...I mean..."

"Sshhh." Rose placed one of her fingers from her free hand over my lips, "It's okay, I'm going to explain everything."

I just nodded and waited for her to continue.

She dropped her hand from my mouth and my hand from hers and placed her own in her lap. She was fidgeting which was unusual for Rose. She was always so calm and composed.

"Okay so I imagine you've noticed some strange things about my family and myself?" She started.

I nodded.

"What?" She asked.

"Well there's the fact that you all have the same features even though you're adopted, well besides you and Jasper. You all have golden eyes, cold, pale skin and you are all unbelievably beautiful. I have never seen any of you eat, when you sit at your table at lunch you sit like statues but it kind of looks like your having a silent conversation that no one else can see. When you walk you are always so graceful, it's like you're gliding across the floor. There's also the fact that you came to my rescue yesterday when I didn't tell you where I was going and you just happened to show up at the same time. You're eyes change colour, I think it depends on your mood because normally there golden, like now but when we kissed they turned dark, nearly black, I imagine that was lust but then yesterday Jasper's eyes were black and I'm not sure why. Actually yesterday was strange, it looked like Jasper wanted to...I don't know but I could see Emmett holding him back and you were standing in front of me as if you were protecting me."I explained.

"Wow, okay you noticed more than I thought. Okay so do you have any idea what I...why all of this happens?" She asks.

"No but I have a feeling that you and your family aren't exactly normal, I want to say inhuman but that's impossible." I stated.

"Really? So you think we're not human?" She asked.

"No I mean I didn't want to offend you but it's just I have never seen anything like it before." I explained.

"Bella, what would you say if I told you you were right, that we weren't human?" She asked.

Wow okay. She's not human, how is that possible? Maybe she's messing with me...

"I would say that you are crazy." I announced.

"Bella I'm not human, I mean I was once but we're not any more."

"Then what are you?" I decided to play along.

She took a deep breath, "Before I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell a soul."

"I promise." I agreed.

She nodded, "My family and I, we are..."

"Are?" I encouraged.

"Vampires." She announced.

Wait, what? Vampires? Seriously? I tried to think back to all the weird occurrences and none of them lead to vampires. Then I thought to yesterday...

"Wait so that's why Jasper had to be held back yesterday, because he could smell my blood?" I asked.

She nodded but at the same time looked confused and shocked.

"Yeah...uh huh." She mumbled. "Why aren't you freaking out? You should be running a mile right now."

I thought about that for a second. Why wasn't I freaking out? She is a vampire for christ sake. I guess it's pretty hard to believe, that's probably why.

"I guess its just kind of hard to believe. I'm having trouble processing that vampires are real. Prove it too me." I said.

She still looked shocked and kind of annoyed. "Okay."

She stood up in front of me, I blinked and she was gone. I stood up and looked around to see her standing on one of the large rocks that made up the waterfall.

Holy Shit! How the hell...oh right yeah, vampire. What is the world coming to? Next there will be zombies...now that would be scary.

"Wow that was...wow!" I said in amazement.

She then disappeared again and I found her standing next to a tree by the entrance we came through. Like it was a piece of paper, she ripped the tree from the roots in the ground and threw it deep into the forest.

Okay now that is impressive.

What are you doing? If she can do that to a tree, imagine what she could do to you!

I couldn't bring myself to be afraid though...I loved her.

She disappeared again and large gust of wind blew my hair and there in front of me appeared my angel.

She looked so sad and hurt, "Do you want me to take you home."

I shook my head, "Why would I want that?"

"You're kidding right? You should be running for the hills now." She asked raising her voice a little.

"What's the point, you would be able to catch me."I smirked.

She huffed, "Bella this isn't funny. What is wrong with you?"

"Look I know I should be afraid but I'm not, I know you won't hurt me." I stated.

"Bella, I'm a vampire. You said yourself you've never seen us eat and it's true we don't but what do think we survive on if it's not human food?" She asked.

Oh...

I gulped, "B...Blood?" I stated but it came out as a question.

"Exactly."

"How come you've never tried to bite me?" I asked sceptically.

She sighed, "We don't drink from humans Bella, we drink from animals."

"Okay" I said.

"Okay?" She questioned.

"Rose, I know you won't hurt me. You haven't in the past month or so, you saved me yesterday and you don't even drink from humans. What is there to be afraid of?" I asked.

She sighed, "Bella you don't get it do you. I'm designed to kill, I'm faster and stronger than anything in this world, everything about me is supposed to lure humans to me. My looks, my voice, my smell...I could kill you so easily even if I don't want to, it could be an accident."

I walked forward slowly until I was in touching distance. I reached up and cupped her face between my hands and made her look at me. She went to move away.

"Don't please. This changes nothing, I still want to be with you." I whispered.

She shook her head but I didn't release her. Instead I leant forward slowly. My lips brushed against hers and I could smell her mouth watering scent. I captured her lips and kissed her soft lips. I pulled back and opened my eyes to see gorgeous golden orbs staring back at me. She looked at me with so much love and I knew it was the right time to tell her.

"Rose, I love you." I whispered.

She let out a shaky breath and smiled, showing off her pearly whites.

"I love you too."

She cupped my cheek and brought my face forward until our lips met, I could feel the love she felt in the kiss, she bit my bottom lip lightly and I opened my mouth allowing her to slide her tongue in. We explored each others mouth and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. After a few minutes she pulled back but kept her hand on my cheek. She place her other hand on my hip and pulled me impossibly closer, I had to hold in another moan.

"So you're really okay with what I am?" She asked with a small voice. Could she be any cuter?

I nodded, "Yep. "I said making sure to pop the 'P'.

She smiled, "Bella, would you do me the honour of going on a date with me?" She asked.

I nodded, "Absolutely." I said and pulled her in for another kiss.

**Please Review =D**


	17. Did I say that out loud?

**I'm so sorry for how long its took me to update. I had a holiday as you know and since then I have just been really busy with work and also b/f troubles so I just haven't time or felt like writing. Thanks to everyone who has read/alerted/reviewed, it means a lot and I promise to try and update sooner. **

**This chapter isn't great at all so I apologise again but I didn't want too much drama happening all in one go.**

School was wierd to say the least. A lot of people scowled at me and even more people voice there opinion of me by calling me names such as 'bitch', 'slut' or my personal favourite 'dirty hoar'. I knew in the back of my mind that I was going to get some stick at school for how things ended with Hannah but this was just rediculous. Forks was a small town, yes, so I expected gossip but I would love to know though, how they knew about the kiss I shared with Rose before Hannah and I broke up. All I could think of is that Hannah isn't as forgiving as she let on and is actually pretty damn mad. I had nearly every lesson with her on Thursday's so it wasn't too hard to talk to her.

I walked down the aisle to my seat near the back of the room and sat down next to Hannah who had made it to class before me.

"Hey Hannah." I greeted.

She just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Look I know that you probably want space and all but I never realised that you were so mad at me. I deserve much worse I know but I just..."

"Bell, I'm not mad ok. Stop rambling." She said cutting off my rant.

"Okaaay, so explain how everyone knows every last detail of when we broke up." I said frustrated.

She shugged, "I don't know what you mean." She said refusing to look at me.

Liar.

"Hannah." I scolded.

"Okay, I may have mentioned it to...people."

I gave her a pointed look.

"Okay look I was more upset and angry than I let on so when I ran into Lauren in the library Monday...she was acting really nice and I needed someone to talk to...I know it was wrong but...look can you blame me?" She said nervously.

I scoffed, "Hannah I know I hurt you but Lauren? Seriously? You have no other friends...if thats what you are calling her now."

"No she's not my friend. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. I'm sure a few nasty words aimed at you is the least you deserve though don't you?" She whisper shouted.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I looked at her guiltily.

She just nodded and turned back to the front of the classroom. Although I swore I saw a tear role down her cheek. I looked away, not wanting to watch how hurt she truly was. I felt tears form in my eyes but pushed them back. I had no right to be upset, I caused all of this to happen. I deserve to be shouted and screamed at by everyone. I deserve so much more hate than what I'm actually receiving.

* * *

><p>"Bella's here." Emmett boomed.<p>

I gave him a small smile and sat down at the Cullen's table. I pushed my tray away not really in the mood to eat crappy cafeteria food. I looked over longingly to my former table to see my friends laughing and joking with each other. Mark had his arm round Katie and when she leant in to his side he kissed her temple. It was sweet...it was wierd, I had never seen him like that. Riley and Tyler were throwing grapes in the air, trying to get one to land in their mouth and Mike was standing on his chair, it looked as if he was pretending it was a surfboard. I smiled inwardly at my goofy friends. I used to be a part of that goofy group.

Angela looked at me, probably feeling my eyes on her. She looked at me sadly and offered a small smile which I returned. I looked away not wanted her pity and not being able to stand the happiness that radiated off them. Even Hannah look mildly amused by Mike's antics even if I could see the sadness reflected in her eyes. I looked up seeing all the Cullen's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked confused. Is there something on my face?

"Nothing." Everyone chorused, looking away towards there respective partner.

That brought me to Rose. Where the hell was she?

I looked around but saw no sign of the gorgeous girl.

"She will be here in one minute and seventeen seconds." I looked up to see Alice staring at me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused. Can she read my mind?

"No she can't." I then looked to Edward.

I sat there staring at them both incredulously.

"What?" I said even louder.

"Umm..."

"Umm.."

God there even stranger than I first thought. How did Alice know when Rose would be getting here? And did Edward just read my thoughts? I saw his eyes flicker to mine and away again in the matter of seconds.

Seconds later I felt a pair of lips attach to my cheek and I knew the owner instantly. Ofcourse an idiot could have figured it out, I mean who is going to randomly come up and kiss my cheek. I turned and smiled at the beauty before me.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hello Bella how are you today?" She asked and I giggled quietly at how formal she was.

She looked at me questioningly and then to Edward who wore a small smile.

"I'm okay." I answered.

"Liar." Jasper stated.

I looked to him and saw him raise his eyebrows.

I sighed. "Okay well I'm not great. I just wish they all didn't hate me." I motioned to my friends.

She nodded in understanding, "It will all blow over soon love. Don't worry."

I smiled slightly at her endearing name for me. She then wrapped one arm around my waist and pushed the tray of uneaten food toward me.

"Eat, now." She said playfully but I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." I teased and began eat the crap the lunch lady had served me.

* * *

><p>"Bella, what a lovely surprise." Esme's motherly tone reach my ears before I saw her. I blinked and she was before me engulfing me in a warm hug.<p>

Once she let go I looked at her in shock.

"Wow, sorry it's just I'm still not used to that..." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She looked at me concerned.

I just shook my head, "No, no its fine. It will just take a bit of getting used to."

We stood there in what for me was an awkward silence. She seemed to realise this so she ushered me in.

"How are you dear?" She asked.

"I'm okay, I was just wondering if Rose was home." I stated.

She shook her head, "I'm afraid she has gone hunting with Alice and Jasper, she will be home soon though."

"Hunting?" I questioned.

"I...um...hasn't Rosalie mentioned this to you?" She asked , worriedly.

I just shook my head.

"Come sit down, dear." She motioned to the couch. I obliged and sat next to her.

"As you know Bella we have to feed on...blood to survive..." She stated but I had a feeling she needed some sort of confirmation so I meerly merely nodded.

"Well, instead of the usual diet for vampires we survive on animal blood instead, which is where Rosalie is now. They are hunting animals out in the forest."

I just nodded again taking it all in.

"I must say Bella, you are staying rather calm through all of this. Are you sure you're okay with all of this?" She asked sceptically.

"I'm sure Mrs Cullen. I love Rosalie, vampire or not. She's still the same girl who I fell in love with...only she is now very fast and strong...and drinks animals." I rambled.

She let out a small laugh, "Thank you Bella. I've seen a lot of change in her since she met you. She used to be so emotionless, unable to let anyone know what she truly felt. Yes there were times where she would look happy and join in with family activities but I could tell it was all just a front. You put life back into my daughter, you made her happy again, and for that I will be forever grateful."

By this time I had tears in my eyes and all I could do was nod. She hugged me again and whispered another thank you in my ear.

"Bella?" I heard an angelic voice come from behind me. I would know that voice anywhere.

Esme let me go and smiled warmly at me. "By the way, please call me Esme. Mrs Cullen makes me feel old and I far from that." She stated.

I let out a small giggle and I heard a scoff. I look to see my angel looking at Esme with an eyebrow raised. "I beg to differ, Esme." Rose said accusingly.

Esme glared playfully, "Excuse me young lady but I am only eight years older than you."

"And the rest." Rose mumbled.

I just sat there shocked to hear that her mother was only eight years older. That would make her...twenty six. Wow.

Twenty six and has already adopted seven children...wow.

"How old are you really? I mean counting the years since you became a vampire?" I asked directing it to both of them.

"Bella, you know it's very rude to ask a ladies age," Esme winked but then continued before I could apologise, "I will be one hundred and sixteen in November."

I just gawked at her, mouth opening and closing, similar to a fish.

Rosalie came and sat down next to me on the couch. "Shut your mouth Bella, you'll catch flies." She laughed.

"What about you Rose?" I asked, bracing myself for the answer.

"Ninety six." She answered as if it were a normal age.

I gasped. "Wow."

I had so many questions for her, she must have seen so much in her life. The stories they could all tell. I'm starting to realise though that a lot of what they have told me in the past may have been a lie. For instance the adoption. The agencies can't possibly know about them being vampires so they couldn't really be adopted.

"You are correct, Bella." A voice answered my thoughts...or was I thinking out loud.

"No you wasn't." The voice was closer, Edward walked in seconds later.

"God, what is with you. You can read minds?" I knew it to be true as there was no other possible explanation, yet it came out as more of a question.

"Edward, I can't believe you just revealed that to her. She's already overwhelmed with learning of out true nature just days ago. I wanted her to learn things gradually." Rosalie scolded her brother with a glare that would make anyone cower under.

"My apologies. But Bella it is true. Some members of this family have extra talents such as my own, however mine is somewhat a curse rather that a blessing." Edward explained.

"Wait, you have been reading my mind this whole time." I asked, worriedly.

He shook his head, "No, I do try my best to tune out any thoughts however it is rather difficult. I can't turn it on and off so sometimes things slip through. You however are rather difficult to read. Like just now I could hear thoughts as if you said them out loud. Sometimes though I can't read you at all. It's like somethings blocking my power."

I processed this and wondered if something was wrong with me.

"Most likely." Edward concluded.

I looked at him worriedly.

"What is it Bella?" Rose asked, concerned with my sudden change in mood.

"I wondered if something was wrong with me." I said.

I heard a low grumble come from Rosalie's chest.

"There is nothing wrong with you Bella, right Edward." She scolded.

Edward put his hands in front of him, "Yes right. I'm sorry I made a joke but it was probably a bit ill timed."

"So there's nothing wrong with me then?" I asked, still needing confirmation.

"No sweetie, absolutely nothing. You're perfect." Rosalie whispered, her lips brushing my ear.

I shivered involuntary and smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her smooth lips, gently.

"I think that's our cue to leave. Come along Edward lets leave these two in peace." Esme said making me jump back from Rose, forgetting her mother was in the same room.

"No need, Bella and Rose are going out." Rose announced.

"And where are Rose and Bella going?" I asked playfully but still a little confused at why she was talking in third person.

I looked up away from her beautiful eyes to see we were finally alone and I smiled at the thought.

"Date."Rose stated.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Date. I asked you if I could take you on a date and we are going on one...now." She announced.

I nodded, "Okay, but I'm not really dressed for a date." I said looking down at my black skinny jeans, band t shirt and converse.

"Oh that's not a problem. I have the perfect outfit for you to wear." A familiar voice stated. I looked up to see Alice bouncing in.

"Well no offense but I'm guessing you wardrobe consists of nothing but designer dresses and frills and bows." I exaggerated.

She actually looked genuinely offended, "First of all, I have changed with the times and will not be seen dead in any frilly items of clothing."

I waited for her second of all but it never came, "Carry on."

"Oh right, and second of all..."

She didn't finish as Rose had me up and over her right shoulder in a matter of seconds and she was speeding up the stairs before I could order her to put me down. She placed me gently on the bed and stood in front of me hands on hips. Alice entered half a second later looking far to excited for my liking. If I wasn't scared on her before I am now.

Oh god, please don't let it be a dress or pink or...ergh!

* * *

><p>So here I was in Rose's bathroom staring at the outfit hanging on the back of the door. Alice had sent Rose away, well actually she ordered her away and Rose left but not before warning Alice to be nice. The outfit she had given me wasn't terrible but it was still to girly for my liking. She first showed me a bunch of dresses and I point blank said no. So after a lot of sulking and pouting she had given in and gave me some black skinny jeans, a black sequin top and black heels; all designer of course...<p>

I stepped out of the bathroom, well actually I fell out of the bathroom...stupid heels. Alice caught me before I could fall on my face and I stood there shocked at the strength she had. Once I snapped out of it Alice put some loose curls in my hair and a little makeup on my face. I would however only agree to have on mascara as I felt like a slut as it was.

"Come on then, Rose is ready and waiting downstairs." Alice said happily.

I groaned but followed her anyways. I struggled to keep up with her pace, even if she was going at a normal human speed, because of these damn heels.

"Chop chop Bella. God I knew humans were slow but seriously this is snail pace." Alice complained.

"Shut up. Its these heels. I'm not used to them." I snapped and she just laughed at my annoyance.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and once there I notice Rose waiting for me by the front door. I gasped at the sight in front of me. She wore blue skinny jeans which looked as if they were painted on they were so tight...not that I was complaining, she wore a red blouse and red heels. Her hair was loosely curled like mine and she wore red lipstick. She was the definition of beautiful, sexy, hot...every word that means gorgeous.

"Wow...Rose you look... fucking gorgeous." I said in a daze.

"Language dear." Esme scolded from somewhere in the house.

I blushed when I realised what I had just said. Rose walked till we were inches apart.

"Well you look fucking gorgeous too." She growled leaning down to whisper in my ear.

I blushed once again and my breath hitched in my throat. Wow... now that was sexy.

"Rosalie Hale I will not tolerate that language in my house." Esme scolded again.

I giggled when Rose rolled her eyes. She leant in and kissed my lips tenderly.

"Shall we go?" Rose asked when we pulled apart.

I nodded and she led me outside, hand in hand, to her car.

**Please review**


End file.
